


Dance in the Dark

by FightMeImSmall



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: But Neil's dad was still the butcher, Dancer Neil, M/M, Neil isn't a fox, No Moriyama Mafia, The foxes still adopt him though, alive!seth, and dating fox goalie Andrew Minyard, but that all went down pre-this fic, he's on the dance team
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FightMeImSmall/pseuds/FightMeImSmall
Summary: A slight jolt of excitement thrummed through Neil as he entered the lounge of the Foxhole Court. It wasn’t his first time here, but this was the first time he entered to find the exy team assembled there. Coach Wymack paused in whatever speech he was giving as he entered. Andrew caught Neil’s attention straight away, but Neil only allowed himself a moment to look at him.“Who the fuck are you?” A boy with dirty blond hair curled a lip at him as he entered.Coach Wymack flicked the guy a look and held up a finger to silence him, “Gordon.”Neil drew his eyes away from Andrew. “Hey Coach Wymack, Coach Griffiths says the Vixens are stuck across the county and asked the dance team to step in for tonight. I need the spare key to the Vixen’s changing room.”ORDancer!Neil seduces entire exy team with his moves and discovers the found family trope.
Relationships: Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker (All For The Game), Matt Boyd/Danielle "Dan" Wilds, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Past Seth Gordon/Allison Reynolds
Comments: 91
Kudos: 676





	1. The Team

A slight jolt of excitement thrummed through Neil as he entered the lounge of the Foxhole Court. It wasn’t his first time here, but this was the first time he entered to find the exy team assembled there. Coach Wymack paused in whatever speech he was giving as he entered. Andrew caught Neil’s attention straight away, but Neil only allowed himself a moment to look at him. 

“Who the fuck are you?” A boy with dirty blond hair curled a lip at him as he entered. 

Coach Wymack flicked the guy a look and held up a finger to silence him, “Gordon.” 

Neil drew his eyes away from Andrew. “Hey Coach Wymack, Coach Griffiths says the Vixens are stuck across the county and asked the dance team to step in for tonight. I need the spare key to the Vixen’s changing room.” 

The guy who must have been Andrew’s twin, Aaron, scowled at these words. Ah, he was dating Katelyn, that tracked. The rest of the team seem vaguely interested in this development. 

“Aw, poor Aaron - oof.” The tall curly haired one - Nicky if what little Andrew told Neil about him was anything to go on - was cut off with a swift jab to his side by Aaron. 

The girl with the captain band gave Neil a wide smile, “You’re on the dance team?” 

Neil gave her a nod. Wilds, as Andrew referred to her. First female captain or something along those lines. The guy sat next to her opened his mouth but was interrupted by someone from Andrew’s crew.

“Does this really matter?” Ah, Kevin. Kevin Day. 

Neil might not know much about the Exy team but even if he wasn’t dating the Foxes’ star goalie, you’d be hard pressed to be a Palmetto student who didn’t know who Kevin Day was. His face was plastered all over the place on banners for one thing, and for another his transfer to Palmetto had caused enough waves on social media for it to be impossible to have been completely unnoticed by the student body. 

“This has no difference on how we play.” He continued on. 

“Might affect Aaron, not having his girlfriend cheer him on.” 

“Nicky, I swear to God.” 

The two groups dissolved into chatter, Kevin arguing with Gordon, Nicky teasing Aaron, the captain and the other upperclassmen loudly throwing out theories about the dance team based solely on rumours and completely ignoring the presence of one of it's members. They seemed to be betting too. Andrew regarded Neil with a cool look, and Neil looked straight back at him. 

“If I actually try tonight, will you?” Neil asked, his voice low but Andrew still heard him. 

Andrew tilted his head in consideration. They were still staring each other down when Wymack got his team under control, chucking the key he’d gone to fetch to Neil, who managed to catch it. 

“So, it’s a deal then.” Neil said, still looking at Andrew; giving him a salute before he turned to leave. 

Aaron’s voice sounded behind him. “What does that mean?” 

“What deal? Andrew, what deal?” Nicky yelped, concern clear in his voice. 

Andrew didn’t answer them, instead he said, “Renee, you’re taking the first half.” 

“Andrew!” Kevin spluttered, unable to form an actual sentence. 

“What’s happening?” Wilds asked, the last thing Neil heard before he was out of earshot. 

Neil couldn't help but feel a slight thrill at being able to cause such last minute chaos behind him. He'd only been in the room for a minute or so. Now all he had to do was follow through on his end, which wouldn't be hard. Dancing was something Neil could lose himself entirely in, every dance inspired all his effort. He put everything into his dances. 

The dance team got changed quickly but still missed the first half due to last minute run down of how the difference in space would affect their dance. It was a piece they were doing in competition soon and what better chance to workshop it. But the court was larger than their usual space, so their coach was running through how to fill the space without having to change too many of the elements. Eventually, however, they made their way to the court for the halftime show - something the exy board insisted was a must from the home team. An exy game without a half time show got penalised or something. 

As they filed onto the court, Neil could see the Andrew hadn't moved from his spot on the bench. Some of the team had stopped too and seemed to be talking to Andrew, who ignored them. His eyes were fixed firmly on Neil. Excitement flared through Neil as he took his place for the opening. 

Matt was breathing heavily when half time was called. Everyone filed off the court and were heading straight into the lounge when he noticed Andrew hadn’t moved from the bench. After the dance kid had left the locker room earlier, Andrew hadn’t explained anything that had just happened. Renee had agreed to be starting goalie easily and that had been that. Neither Kevin nor Coach could get him to explain himself. 

“Hey, Andrew.” Matt tried for a nonchalant, casual tone. “We’re heading in now.” 

Andrew ignored him and continued to gaze at the court as though he was waiting for something, which was when the lights went down. The audience quietened; the court was awaiting a performance. 

“Boys what’s holding you?” Dan’s voice sounded behind them, coming to stand by Matt’s shoulder.

“Oh, are we watching the dancers?” Nicky too, had appeared. 

Matt heard the others joining the group too, but the dancers were entering the court at this point now and his attention had been effectively stolen. They were hard to see, with the lights off, and what Matt assumed was black clothing. The kid earlier had been in an oversized orange hoodie and sweats, but it made sense that he wouldn’t be dancing in that. 

The music started up as a handful of the lights turned on, creating a dramatic atmosphere. The Vixens often used lights to make their halftime performances more interesting so it was nothing all that new. What was intriguing, however, was just how obviously different the dance team was to the cheerleaders. Gone were the bright orange outfits and pom poms, now the Foxhole Court had a group of men and women in all black clothing with buckles and leather effect. 

The song was upbeat and began with a lot of staccato movements. The kid from earlier was easily identifiable, the flare of auburn hair and piercing blue eyes. And he was good. It was moments like these that Matt remembered just how bi he was. He was so fucking bi. 

The dancers spread out further across the court as the song continued, and soon the redhead was in front of the glass right before them. His eyes bright and playful as he moved easily, confidently, in front of them. He was staring intently at them, he wasn’t looking at Matt, but Matt couldn’t tell who he was looking at without looking away from him. 

The foxes were transfixed, it was only when the song came to an end that they realised how much time they’d wasted. Dan shepherded them into the lounge to get water and actually listen to Wymack’s coaching. As Matt turned to leave he saw Andrew turn his head to the side and give someone a salute. Any thoughts on it were chased away by Wymack's harsh berating of the team for being so easily distracted by the dancers.

Neil had never actually watched an exy game but watching Andrew get into position after half time sent a thrill through him. Andrew was focused. Neil thoroughly enjoyed when Andrew focussed on a task. Especially when that task was Neil. 

The game moved quickly, but Neil noticed number 4 Boyd and number 8 Hemmick both express surprise at Andrew apparently communicating with them. This information seemed to travel up through the lines to Day and Gordon. The two had previously been arguing with each other but as the ability of the backliners increased under the instruction of Andrew, they began meshing together more cohesively. The whole team did, buoyed by Andrew's apparent interest in the game. 

The other team started panicking, noticing their goals getting blocked further and further up the court. At first it had just been Andrew with a bored dart of his hand, but then it was the backliners intercepting them. Then it was their inability to keep hold of the ball at all. The foxes kept near constant possession of the ball. 

The Foxhole Court was in an absolute uproar. The foxes were winning. Neil wondered if the cheer team would usually be performing a cheer for them at this moment. The dance team weren't all that inclined to try, but they did cheer and clap alongside the crowd. Which was close enough. 

The other team seemed to realise they weren’t going to win and started playing dirty. But it was too late. Soon enough, the buzzer called the end of the game. The foxes gazed around themselves at the cheering crowd, panting and in disbelief. Except for Andrew, he turned to look at Neil. Neil smiled at him and gave him his salute. 

The dance team changed out of their outfits and Neil went to take the key back to Coach Wymack. As soon as he entered, a cheer went up. 

“Hey man, you’re our lucky charm!” Boyd, number 4 said as he moved in hand outstretched. “I’m Matt by the way.” 

Neil shook his hand. “Uh, Neil.” 

“Dude you were so good.” Matt said, holding onto Neil's hand and continuing to shake it. 

The captain cleared her throat behind him, eyebrow raised. He shrugged in response. “Babe, can you blame me?” 

“I guess not, you guys were killer.” Wilds said, sending Neil a wide smile. “I’m Dan.” 

Dan proceeded to introduce the rest of the team to Neil one by one. Allison and Seth gave him appraising looks, Renee gave him a sincere smile but her eyes had a glint that told Neil she knew more than the others. Kevin had glared at him but ignored him, Aaron hadn't even bothered to glare. “And it seems you know Andrew already.” 

Neil flicked his eyes over to Andrew. “Yeah, seen him around.” 

Andrew sent him a withering look in response. Neil fought down a smile. Nicky whipped his head back and forth between the two of them. Aaron frowned at Neil, looking him up and down as though his appearance would reveal how he knew his brother. 

“Andrew, you have friends?” Nicky said, shock and delight on his face. 

Andrew looked Neil up and down as though he were assessing him. “I definitely waste too much time with him.” 

Neil snorted. “Cheers.” 

Allison’s, the tall blonde, eyes bugged and turned to look at Seth,The other upperclassmen also made faces that Neil didn’t quite understand, but that was all secondary as Andrew’s excitable cousin bounced right up to him. 

“Oh my god you’re actually friends. Tell me everything. How on earth is a hottie like you friends with Andrew?” Nicky continued to chatter on neglecting all the questions he’d asked of Neil. 

Neil caught sight of Wymack coming into the room and held up the key. Wymack took the key slowly, his eyes considering Neil. Neil felt the need to step back, and instead flicked his eyes to Andrew. Andrew gave him the slightest nod, Wymack had his approval. Wymack followed his gaze and raised his eyebrows. 

“Huh.” Wymack shook his head. “Alright you brats, get out of here. Go celebrate or whatever.” 

“Neil, you have to come with us to Columbia tonight, right Andrew?” Nicky whipped his head around to Andrew. “I mean, he’s already your friend, and he’s totally our lucky charm.” 

Neil and Andrew caught eyes again. Neil lifted his shoulder ever so slightly to tell Andrew he didn’t mind, Andrew’s brow raising minutely to indicate Neil could come if he really wanted. Looking back at his cousin, Andrew shrugged and turned away. 

Nicky gasped. “Okay, okay, okay. You live in Fox Tower too right? We can give you a lift back and then we can all change and then meet you out the front?” 

Five minutes later Neil was sitting in the back of Andrew’s car with Aaron and Nicky, Kevin having taken the passenger seat and Andrew driving. Kevin kept throwing looks at Neil in the rear-view mirror that Neil couldn’t interpret. Maybe Kevin was mad Neil messed up his exy game. Though Neil was the reason they’d won. Kind of. Maybe he was wondering how Neil had got Andrew to do it. 

They split ways at Fox Tower, Nicky giving instructions to meet back at the door in 10 minutes. Only five minutes later there was a knock on his dorm door. Neil opened the door to find Andrew standing there, dressed head to toe in black. Neil’s eyes dragged down Andrew’s form fitting black top, down his black jeans to his black boots, and back up again. What Neil missed the first time was the bag in Andrew’s hand, which he held out to Neil. 

Neil rolled his eyes as he took the bag from Andrew, walking to his bedroom to change. He heard the front door click closed but wasn’t surprised when he saw Andrew leaning on the doorway to his room. Andrew watched him dress in the clothes he’d chosen for him. Something Neil didn’t mind in the slightest, being dressed by Andrew or being watched by Andrew. 

“Is this what you wanted?” Neil said, spreading his arms out to let Andrew get a look at him. 

“I don’t want anything.” Andrew said, practically on reflex Neil thought. 

Neil stepped toward Andrew. “Hmmm.” 

Neil watched as Andrew’s eyes flicked up and down his body. Neil smirked in response and moved closer, waiting for Andrew to give him the go ahead. When he did, Neil happily moved into his space, pressing their lips together. Andrew entertained him for a moment before pulling away and giving him a stern look. 

“Is that the last time you’ll kiss me tonight?” Neil asked as they made to leave. 

Andrew paused on their way out and gave him a considering look. “We’ll see.” 

A thrill travelled through Neil as they made their way out of his dorm. He followed Andrew downstairs where they found Andrew’s crew already waiting by the car. Aaron looked vaguely annoyed at having to wait, but was quickly distracted by a text message. 

“Holy shit Neil,” Nicky said, giving him an appreciative once over. “You look even better than you did earlier. You know, when you first showed up in that oversized hoodie, you were cute. Then dancing in all those buckles? Definitely hot. Now? To die for-” 

“Nicky, shut the fuck up.” Aaron said in German, causing Nicky to scowl at him and quip back in German. 

They continued straight to a place called Eden’s Twilight. A place Neil had heard about from Andrew before, but never actually visited. Nor had he particularly wanted to. He still had no desire to go to the nightclub, but to spend an evening with Andrew? That was something he'd always say yes to. Andrew drove off with a parking voucher as Nicky led the way in. The bouncers didn't even give Neil a second glance as they were let in. 

“I just realised; I’m finally going to have someone to dance with here!” Nick called to him. 

“Oh, no. No.” Neil shook his head. “I don’t really do… nightclub dancing. Or nightclubs. In general.” 

Nicky sent him a horrified look as Kevin and Aaron secured a table. By the time they’d gotten settled at one Andrew appeared to pulled Neil away to the bar and away from Nicky who had babbling non-stop about Neil 'not really doing nightcubs.' Andrew shouldered his way to the bar and caught the attention of a specific bartender. 

“Hello Andrew.” He flicked an appreciative gaze at Neil. “And friend.” 

“Neil.” Andrew supplied, then flicked his hand at the bartender. “Roland.” 

“Pleasure.” Roland said. Neil nodded in response. “So, the usual?” 

Andrew nodded and Roland got to work making up a whole slew of drinks. Andrew watched Roland while Neil watched Andrew. It was one of the things Andrew pretended to hate about Neil, that Neil knew he thoroughly enjoyed. Almost as much as he enjoyed watching Neil right back. 

“Only eight, Roland.” Andrew said. Neil spared a glance to Roland, who was pouring shots. 

Roland took it in his stride and continued pouring. “So, if you don’t like shots, what can I get you?” 

“Just a soda.” Neil responded. 

Roland slid a look to Andrew, who nodded. Roland raised his eyebrows but complied. 

Andrew took the tray when it was done and led Neil through the crowd back to their table. The four of them immediately downed one shot each as Neil sat back in his chair and sipped at his soda. Quickly Aaron and Nicky disappeared, leaving Neil alone with Kevin and Andrew. 

Kevin looked between Andrew and Neil, frown furrowing his brow. “Who even are you?” 

Neil raised his eyebrows at him. “Neil.” 

Kevin scowled. “Andrew hasn’t explained how you know each other.” 

“That’s his business.” 

Kevin threw a frustrated look at Andrew, who was watching Neil intently, eyes glinting. “Oh of course, you make a friend and it happens to be the second biggest asshole at Palmetto.” 

“Is the first you?” Neil asked. Andrew's lips quirked but held his finger up in warning. Neil got it; Kevin was his friend too. Don’t antagonise too much. A little bit was allowed. 

Kevin downed his second shot and left the table. Andrew watched him go with a considering look, Neil knew Kevin had some issues going on with cutting out toxic people. Only vague notions of what was going on there. Something Andrew was helping him with. Or supporting him through. Not that either would ever phrase it like that. 

“Need to go after him?” 

Andrew shook his head and turned back to Neil. They fell into easy conversation, Neil doing most of the talking. Andrew listened intently as he always did with Neil. Aaron and Nicky showed back up to take their second shot and take their drinks onto the floor with them. Nicky tried again to get Neil to dance with him, which Neil again declined. 

Kevin reappeared so Andrew took Neil to get more drinks from the bar. Except when they got there, Andrew asked for a key instead. Roland gazed at Andrew for a second before looking at Neil again. Smirking slightly as he looked Neil up and down. 

“Ah, I see. Sure.” He fished a key out his pocket and tossed it to Andrew, who caught it easily. 

Andrew led him to a backroom and pushed him against the closed door. Neil’s breath caught as a smile spread across his lips. 

“Hello.” 

“Stop talking.” Andrew ordered as he pressed a quick kiss against Neil’s lips before dropping to his knees. 

Neil’s breath hitched again. “Oh.” 

“Neil.” Andrew warned as he unbuttoned Neil’s trousers. 

Neil wound one hand through Andrew’s hair as he got his jeans down. Neil let his head drop back against the door as his eyes fluttered shut. Keeping his moans quiet got more and more difficult, and instead he made a series of frustrated huffs and gasps. 

“Andrew.” He gasped out, unable to stop himself as he reached his climax. 

His breath continued to come in pants and gasps as he slid down the door. Now face to face with Andrew, he got to see Andrew’s pupils blown wide. He groaned lowly and pulled Andrew in for a kiss. Andrew indulged in the kiss for a while before pulling away. 

“Later.” He said, pressing one last kiss to Neil's mouth. 

When they were presentable again, they made their way back to the bar. Roland snorted when he saw whatever expression was on Neil’s face but got to work making their drinks. Andrew traded the key for the tray and quickly rearranged them before setting off again. 

“Neil, right?” Roland called out. Neil paused before leaving. “Let me guess, you’ve been together for about six months, right?” 

“Uh, three. And a bit.” Neil answered automatically, not pausing to question whether he should share this information with the bartender. That being said, Andrew had made no effort to hide what they were doing from him. 

Roland raised his eyebrows and looked at Andrew’s retreating form. Shaking his head as he let out a soft chuckle. 

“You guys are cute together.” Roland went back to bartending before Neil had a chance to answer, not that he knew what he’d even say to that. Probably for the best, knowing Neil he’d say something accidentally rude. 

Neil returned to the table and was handed his soda. Andrew murmured to him telling him they’d only be there for another half hour. Neil could tell by the way Andrew was holding himself that he was keyed up, but he was too controlled to drag Neil home now. They let the monsters dance and drink the night away before making the call to leave. 

They herded the drunk trio to the Maz where Kevin promptly fell asleep and Nicky started babbling drunkenly about a guy he was dancing with. Aaron’s face was lit by the light of his phone as he typed away, a small smile on his face. 

Arriving at the house Aaron and Nicky both disappeared straight to their rooms, leaving Andrew and Neil to attempt to carry Kevin to the sofa. He was asleep as soon as his face hit the cushion. 

Neil turned to Andrew and raised an eyebrow. “Bed?” 

Andrew said nothing but moved toward Neil. Heat blazed through Neil under the intensity of Andrew’s gaze, causing him to back away toward the door. Andrew continued to back him up until Neil’s back hit the hallway wall. Now trapped, Andrew took the time to take in the sight of Neil, eyes travelling from his eyes across his scarred cheeks down the line of his jaw, skating over his neck to linger on his collar bones. He continued to look his fill. All the while Neil’s breath came in shallow pants, shivering under Andrew’s gaze. 

“Andrew.” He pleaded. 

Andrew’s eye dragged back up to his eyes. “I haven’t even touched you.” 

Neil didn’t say anything, just let his eyes do the talking. Whatever Andrew saw there convinced him. Andrew pulled him into his bedroom and pushed him down onto the bed, leaving Neil to get situated while he locked the door. 

Neil watched as Andrew turned back to him and whipped his shirt off in one slick movement. That alone had Neil making a low noise of appreciation, his eyes dropping down to take in Andrew’s muscled torso. 

Andrew smirked as he crawled over Neil and pinned him down.


	2. Eden

Neil and Andrew woke up before anyone else in the house and had finished a quiet breakfast followed by a quiet smoke before the other inhabitants stirred. Neil was washing their plates while Andrew dried and put them away when Nicky blundered in.

“Oh!” Nicky jumped at the sight of them. “I’d forgotten about our lucky charm. You poor thing, did you sleep on the armchair? Did Andrew at least get you a blanket? Next time you can stay with me in my room, I don’t snore like Kevin does.”

Neil flicked Andrew an amused look. “I slept fine.”

“I still can’t believe you didn’t dance with me.” Nicky continued to talk as he made himself coffee and food, interrupted only when Aaron came in and shut up him up with complaints in German.

Eventually Kevin woke up but moved and spoke like the dead. They all sat around the table in silence, it took Neil a while to realise he was being watched. Nicky was bouncing in his seat but held back by Andrew’s mere presence at the table. Kevin, though barely with it, was watching Neil over his coffee cup. And Aaron was outright glaring at him.

“Are we going to be told anything about him, Andrew? Or are we just going to sit here and pretend this isn’t weird.”

Andrew didn’t respond, but did give his brother a dry look.

“Him has a name.” Neil said. Both twins gave him a dirty look.

Aaron pressed on though. “You’re the first friend Andrew has ever had, sorry if we find that a bit weird.”

Neil thought that was a bit harsh. “Renee is his friend.”

“Renee is his sparring buddy, it’s not like they sit around and gossip over tea and cookies.”

“How do you know?” And because Neil couldn’t help himself. “I know for a fact there are several personal things Andrew has told Renee that you don’t know about.”

“Oh, and he just happened to tell you these things too? A guy he can’t have known for more than a few months.”

“Six.” Neil supplied. “And a half.”

Aaron continued to glare, while Nicky looked thrilled. Bursting with the need to ask a billion questions. Kevin turned to give Andrew a considering look, that Neil was sure Andrew noticed but chose to ignore.

“We’re leaving in ten minutes.” Andrew said when it became evident Aaron had nothing more to say. For now.

Andrew stood up and left, leaving his crew looking after him in various stages of annoyance that they knew, if voiced, would make no difference. Grumbling, they rushed to clean up and get ready to leave while Neil went to go wait with Andrew on the porch.

He was offered a cigarette in exchange for quiet companionship. Neil accepted. He could feel Andrew’s eyes one him, making Neil smirk slightly. He resisted the urge to say ‘staring’ and instead just enjoyed Andrew’s attention. He was clearly thinking on something, something he’d let Neil in whenever he’d come to some conclusion.

They made their way to the car before the others came out. Neil was relegated to the backseat once again now that Kevin was sober, the brat. The journey was silent but it gave Neil time to reflect.

He hadn’t given much thought to meeting Andrew’s family when they’d first… become friendly. Or friends who weren’t especially friendly. Or when they moved past friendship into… whatever they were. Dating would imply dates, though perhaps a cryptic summons at midnight via text simply stating ‘roof’ counted as being asked on a date. Neil wasn’t sure, he’d never been asked on a date.

Regardless, he also hadn’t felt as though he were purposefully being hidden away from Andrew’s team, or vice versa. The time Andrew and Neil spent together was their time, wholly separate from their normal lives. When they weren’t together, Neil was with his dance team. He was studying maths and modern languages. And Andrew was playing exy and studying criminology.

Neil certainly hadn’t expected Andrew’s team to be as interested in him as they were. Especially when they returned to fox tower as Matt and Dan were leaving, both of whom eyed up Neil with interest as he got out of the car.

Andrew moved to sit on the front of his car and slipped a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket. Neil hesitated but moved to head inside too, he was in need of a shower and change of clothes. Plus, Andrew hadn’t been the one to invite him into his space, Nicky had. For all Neil knew, this would be the last time he spoke to Andrew’s family.

“Hey Neil.” Jasper called as Neil entered their dorm. Jasper was a senior on the dance team, and Neil’s roommate. “thanks for giving me the room last night.”

Neil continued on to the bedroom. “I don’t want to know.”

“Tori just left actually.” He continued.

“I didn’t ask.”

“Where did you even go last night?”

“I went out with the exy team.”

Neil heard the sound of Jasper’s chair scrape against the floor. “You went out with the _exy_ team?”

Neil leaned out of the doorway of the bedroom into the living room to look as Jasper. He had pushed away from his desk and was looking at Neil in disbelief.

“Only a few of them.” Neil amended. “The cousins and Day.”

“I know you’re buddy buddy with one of the Minyards, but you don’t even go out with us, what gives?”

“Andrew.”

“What?”

“Andrew Minyard.” Neil said. “The goalie. That’s who I’m… buddy buddy with.”

Jasper put his feet up on the desk. “Huh. Figured it was the other one, the one that’s dating Katelyn.”

Neil couldn’t see the connection. “Why?”

“’Cause we know Katelyn.” Jasper said like that solved everything.

Neil barely knew Katelyn. The dance team and the cheer team knew each other, would regularly go to the same parties. Teach each other moves and get off with one another. Neil didn’t really partake in that, the parties or the getting off. He had done some of the stretching and flexibility trainings with some of the others though.

After showering and changing he left his dorm and entered the dorm two doors down without knocking. The dark haired girl in there didn’t even look up as Neil sat down on the sofa next to her, but she did mute the tv.

“Heard you were in my room last night.”

Tori gave him a derisive look. “We both know why I was in your room last night; the question is why weren’t you?”

“Went out.” Neil said with a shrug.

“With Andrew?” Tori said knowingly.

Neil hadn’t disclosed the actual nature of his relationship with Andrew, but Tori knew. Before they’d even realised that they were in fact together and not just hooking up, she knew. Most people barely even realised they were friends. For whatever reason Tori understood Neil. He hadn’t even realised he’d been ‘lusting after that short angry blonde’ until Tori had not-so-subtly asked some prodding questions.

“And his family.”

Tori raised her eyebrows and grinned. “Oh, meeting the family? They grow up so fast.”

“Not as – as anything. His cousin invited me out with them when I returned the vixen’s spare key.”

“You are so gone.” Tori laughed, shaking her head. “No, this is cute. Watching you stumble through first love is cute.”

Neil slid down the sofa and dropped his head back. “Don’t patronise me.”

“Stop being cute then.” She suggested. “I’d offer you ice-cream in this trying time but you’re weird and don’t like it.”

“Andrew says the same thing.” He sighed.

“A man of taste.” She paused. “Does this mean I’m allowed to meet him now?”

“You have met him.”

Tori made a show off rolling her eyes as she turned to sit sideways on the sofa. “I meant properly. Not just passing you off to him when he shows up at the end of practice, or when I bump into you for a minute in a coffee shop. His friends got to hang out with you, when’s my turn?”

“We’re friends?”

“Fuck off.”

Neil was silent for a moment as he thought it over. Everything he and Andrew did together always felt so intimate that he couldn’t think of how to include Tori. Even going out with the cousins last night, he and Andrew had mostly been left to their own devices.

“I’ll ask him.” Neil said eventually. “Don’t be surprised if he doesn’t talk to you.”

Tori snorted as she unmuted the tv again. “Real charmer you’ve caught yourself, baby.” 

Neil smiled to himself. Andrew was charming, in his own way. To Neil he was utterly disarming. Meeting Andrew had made Neil realise why his mother was so adamantly against him being interested in girls. It wasn't how much power Andrew had over him, it was how much Neil was willing to give it to him. Gift wrapped. With a bow. It was trust, genuine unquestionable trust. Something Neil hadn't ever had, even with himself at times. He trusted Andrew, and that was terrifying. 

"I think so." He said quietly. 


	3. Andrew

Neil’s lecturer stopped him from leaving as the class ended. He made his way now against the tide of students to the desk at the front. His lecturer was a woman in her fifties, glasses on a chain and a woolly jumper kind of situation. Kind but stern.

“Neil, thank you for staying behind.” She said briskly. “Now, feel free to say no.”

Neil’s stomach tightened immediately in response to those words. Whilst intended to be anxiety reducing, he was now anticipating some light social pressure to do something that he probably wouldn’t want to do.

“Okay…”

“I’d like you to do some tutoring for me. Not the freshmen, no, no, I wouldn’t do that to you. If you’re amenable, I’d like to pass on some of my older students who are just having a bit of trouble. How does that sound?”

Neil thought about it for a moment. The idea of tutoring had at first seemed like the worst possible suggestion, but when she said she’d only pass on a few… Plus Tori had said back in his first week that it never hurt to be in a lecturer’s good books. Professor Owens was definitely someone you wanted on your side.

“I – yeah. Okay.”

“Brilliant. I’ve had a one or two students approach me already to ask for some extra help. I’ll pass them onto you.”

There were two other students hovering by the desk waiting for Professor Owens to be free, so Neil took his leave. When he made it out the door, he saw Andrew leaning casually against the wall, two coffees in hand.

“Get into trouble?” He asked, holding out one of the coffees for Neil to take.

“The opposite actually.” Neil said as they began making their way out of the building. “Owens asked me to tutor.”

Andrew gave him an unimpressed look. “Like you need to take on more work.”

Neil shrugged. “I’ll have control over what hours I do, if I’m not free then I’m not free.” Neil flicked Andrew a cool smile. “Besides, have to entertain myself somehow while you’re at practice.”

Andrew gave him a disgusted look for that. Exy practice and dance practice rarely matched up, much to Neil’s annoyance. Neil thought it was of mild annoyance to Andrew too, seeing as he often appeared at the end of dance practice. When he wasn’t busy babysitting his friends.

“Don’t worry. I’ll still prioritise my time with you.”

Andrew didn’t respond, just upped his speed away from Neil as they left the building. Neil grinned to himself as he jogged to catch up to him. They continued on to the cafeteria, Neil asking about Andrew’s classes the whole way. Andrew answered the questions but rarely elaborated.

Neil knew Andrew had next to no interest in what he was studying. He also knew that Andrew could be on any course at the university and still get the best grades. And finally, Neil knew that Andrew couldn’t care less about being talented and intelligent.

What he did care about, ironically – and Andrew would deny this vehemently and be disgusted if Neil were to mention this – was people. His people. Neil had to wheedle this information out of him slowly, by reading between the lines. A little bit of guess work. But mostly by just understanding Andrew.

They bought food and sat down together in a mostly empty corner. Neil preferred corners out of habit, the comfort of being able to see most of the room and anyone who came toward them. Andrew liked corners because he was an edgy bastard who didn’t like people.

“You’re thinking about something.” Andrew said with a pointed look at where Neil was ripping the crust of his sandwich.

“I don’t know what to major in.” Neil said. “Maths or modern languages.”

Andrew gestured for him to go on, expression bored but eyes intent.

“Languages makes the most sense. I don’t even need to try at this point with French and German, and learning new ones is always going to be helpful –”

“Helpful.” Andrew cut in. He wasn’t asking, he was stating pointedly.

Neil ran a hand through his hair. The habit to live by what would help him survive on the run was always tripping him up when he tried to live normally. His parents were dead, he reminded himself, his parents were dead and he was legally Neil Josten now.

“Well, I also don’t particularly want to be an accountant.” Neil sighed. “I just like numbers. I like numbers and I like languages, and I don’t want any job associated with either. Dancing doesn’t sound like a job, but it’s what I like doing most.” 

  
“‘I just wanna dance.’ You sound like a cheesy dance flick.” 

  
“I know, Tori got me to watch a bunch. It’s true though, I do just want to dance.”

Dancing was the most freeing thing Neil know how to do. No matter where his mother had taken him, any country, every city, people danced. It was like maths, in some ways. A universal language understood by all. 

“Can you double major?”

Neil looked up at Andrew and floundered. His brain tripped on several words before finally finding their way to his mouth.

“I don’t know.”

“Look into it.” Andrew suggested, taking a bite of his ripped-up sandwich. “That’s not all though, is it?”

Neil glanced down at his hands. “Tori wants to meet you.”

Andrew raised an eyebrow at Neil. “Why?” 

Neil fought down the heat rising in his face. “She thinks it’s unfair that your lot got to meet me.”

“My lot.”

“Yeah, your brother, your cousin, and your… Kevin.” Neil waved his hand, knowing that if he referred to Kevin as Andrew’s friend, he’d just get an unfavourable look in return. “Your whole team briefly.”

Andrew leant back in his seat. “Does that make Tori your lot?”

Neil shrugged. “I know my lot isn’t as big as yours, but we can’t all be popular.”

Andrew levelled an unimpressed look at him. Neil fought down the urge to smile and instead bit his lip, noticing Andrew’s eyes following the movement. Neither said anything more for a few moments. Neil picked the filling out of his sandwich while Andrew didn’t touch his food.

“Renee asked about you.” Andrew said eventually.

Neil blinked. “What did she ask?”

Andrew turned his head and waved his hand. “Something ridiculous and not worth repeating.”

Neil hummed and nodded. “So why bring it up?”

Andrew turned back to Neil to give him a bored look. One that said it should be self-explanatory. Neil shrugged helplessly.

“I can’t explain everything to you, it doesn’t encourage you to learn critical thinking skills.” Andrew said, standing up and picking up his tray.

“You mean you don’t want to explain and prefer to instead be cryptic.” Neil said with a smile, not in the slightest put out by Andrew.

Andrew didn’t reply. With one last look, he turned and made his way out of the cafeteria. Neil finished his sandwich in three quick bites and began the journey to his next class. He didn’t bother to try and figure out why Andrew had brought Renee up, he’d find out eventually or he wouldn’t.

He knew they were close in a stand-offish kind of way, but he didn’t know how much Renee knew about him. Neil didn’t even know if Andrew had ever mentioned him to Renee. The only reason he knew about Renee was the first time he’d seen Andrew with bruises littered over his body.

They’d spent the summer running into one another until the other foxes had returned before the start of term for summer training. Then they moved from accidentally seeing one another to purposefully seeking one another out. Then, a week before the start of term Neil had run into Andrew on the roof of the Foxtower expecting a smoke and some thrilling banter. Instead, he’d seen Andrew sitting on the edge of the roof with a bruise across his jaw and cheekbone.

“Are you okay?” He’d asked, freezing in place immediately. Not wanting to intrude on Andrew’s space if he’d just been in a fight.

Andrew had given him a bored look, blown out a puff of smoke, and said, “Dandy.”

“What happened? It wasn’t Kevin’s –” Neil had barely known what was up with Kevin at the time. Just that he was cutting off toxic people and it wasn’t going down all that easily.

“Nothing to do with Kevin.” Andrew took another drag of his cigarette. “I was sparring with Renee.”

Neil hesitated, still standing at a distance. He’d searched his memory for who Renee was and came up empty. The only likely answer was that she was one of his teammates, since Andrew had made it clear he had no interest in spending time with anyone that he wasn’t already forced to. Neil was somehow the exception to this.

“She’s the only tolerable person in exy.”

“In the whole of exy?”

“You heard me.”

“The only person you find tolerable is the person who just… beat you up.” Neil had said without a lick of surprise, just a sort of warm fondness.

“We were sparring.” Andrew had said sharply, turning to face Neil fully and holding out a cigarette.

Neil had ventured closer, close enough to sit down next to Andrew and get a good look at the discoloured patches of skin. He had lifted up his hand without meaning to, pausing before reaching Andrew’s face.

“Can I?” He’d asked.

Andrew had stared at him with his lips parted, breathing slowly before nodding. Neil had tilted Andrew head to the side. Brushed his fingertips across the bruises. Felt his heart beat when his hand touched his neck, saw the slight shudder that had gone through him.

Neil had dragged his gaze away from Andrew’s bruises to his eyes. They were intense, filled with something Neil didn’t recognise at the time. Andrew had brushed his hands away from him and turned away.

“Pipe dream.” He’d said under his breath.

That had been months ago. Renee had been mentioned in passing since. Enough for Neil to know Renee was the only person on the team who knew Andrew was gay. That she’d been the original owners of Andrew’s knives. Plus a few more sparring sessions, after which Andrew had often allowed Neil to gently kiss the bruises left behind until he either got annoyed with Neil’s ministrations or pushed him down and taken him apart.

And now Neil had a face to put to the name. The rainbow haired girl with the cross around her neck was Andrew’s sparring partner. Neil couldn’t help but wonder what she’d asked Andrew.


	4. Matt

The next day Neil headed to lunch alone. Andrew's schedule didn't match up with Neil's today, nor did Tori's. Neil didn't mind a solitary lunch. He was used to it, in fact. What he didn't like was the swathes of people pushing and bustling around him, the wealth of noise they made. 

“Oh hey, Neil! Neil, right?”

Neil turned around to see Matt Boyd making his way through a sea of people with ease toward him. His height gave him the ability to just walk through people, the other students parted around him to let the 6,4” man through.

“I don’t think I would have noticed you if not for your hair.” Matt grinned. “Weird question, but do you have Professor Owens?”

Neil blinked at him. “Yeah?”

“Okay great, she suggested I come talk to you about some tutoring?”

“Oh. Oh, yeah okay.” Neil nodded. “Aren’t you a third year?”

Matt just laughed. “Yeah, but I fuckin suck at maths. I’m a business administration major which for some god-awful reason means I need to know some maths.”

“I’m a first year.”

“If you’re good at maths, you’re good at maths.” Matt shrugged. “Here, what’s your number? We can schedule a meetup around our schedules.”

“I’m free now, if you want to work out a schedule.”

Matt jabbed his thumb over his shoulder. “I was on my way to lunch with my girlfriend but fuck it you can join if you want.”

“Your girlfriend is Dan, right?” Andrew didn’t have much to say about his captain, but what little he had said made Neil fine with joining them for lunch. “Yeah, sure.”

“Great!”

They headed over to the cafeteria, Matt chatting away the whole way. Mostly he talked enthusiastically about the dance team’s performance at their game, and how much he wished he could move like that.

“You’d think with all the dancing around other players I do; I’d be able to dance but alas.” Matt sighed with a slight shrug of his shoulders. “Dan however, Dan can move.”

“Oh, can I?” Dan Wilds said behind them.

Matt greeted her with a swift kiss on her cheek.

“Are you joining us for lunch, Neil?” She asked with an easy smile.

“Yes, he is, he’s going to be my new math tutor.” Matt said, clapping his hand down on Neil’s shoulder.

“Oh, we have a maths genius, do we?” Dan winked at Neil as they made their way over to a table. “You definitely need one babe.”

“Yo man, what do you want to eat?” Matt asked, dropping his bag onto a seat and taking out his wallet.

“I can get my own –”

Matt waved down his objection. “Nah man, you’re saving my life by tutoring my dumbass. Let me buy you lunch.”

Neil relented and asked for a sandwich. Matt took Dan’s order as well before making his way over to the food section. Dan watched him go with her chin resting on her hand.

“That dumbass sure is a fine ass.” She sighed before turning to Neil with a wry smile. “Sorry, you don’t need to hear that. So, you’re a math major?”

“Undecided. I trying to choose between Maths and Modern Languages.”

“Well, you’ve got time.” Dan said, taking her water bottle out of her bag. “Do languages and maths have many common requirements?”

Neil pressed his lips together. “Ah, no. In my first week I signed up to do six modules.”

Dan pressed her hand to her heart and let out a soft laugh. “I will never not love freshers.”

“I know, I know. Tori told me it was dumb, helped me drop some.”

“It’s hard out there for a freshman.” Dan smiled.

Matt returned with the food, two normal sized meals for Neil and Dan, and an absolute mountain of food for himself. He’d also gotten them fizzy drinks. Neil stared at it and wondered how to get away with not drinking it, not because of the health aspect but because he hated how the bubbles felt on his tongue.

“So, Dan, what’s your major?”

“Athletic Training with a minor in Coaching.”

“She’s gonna be just like Wymack one day.” Matt said proudly. “Helping all the renegades out there.”

Dan shrugged. “Not a bad way to be.”

“Let me guess, you’re aiming for maths?” Matt said.

Dan switched her drink for Matt’s and said, “Nope, he’s undecided between maths and languages.”

Matt raised his eyebrows at Neil and nodded. Neil couldn’t tell if he was feigning interest or genuinely interested in the topic of school and majors.

Neil shrugged. “Andrew thinks I should see if I can double major.”

Both Matt and Dan looked at him in surprise, sharing a quick look before turning back to him. Matt was pursing his lips, seemingly trying to not say anything. Dan leaned on the table toward Neil and tilted her head.

“What?” Neil leaned back in his chair, looking between the two of them.

“Nothing, we’re just not used to Andrew giving his opinion other than talk shit about exy and be generally disparaging.”

A smile tugged at Neil’s lips. “That sounds like Andrew.”

“So, you guys are like, actual friends?” Matt asked, waving his hand around, that unfortunately also held one of his sandwiches. “I can’t imagine Andrew having a casual conversation about school with anyone. Hell, I don’t even know what he studies.”

“Criminology.” Dan answered before Neil could.

Matt blinked. “Of course he does.”

“How did you even become friends with him? If you don’t mind me asking.” Dan leaned on her hands and squinted at Neil like she was trying to figure something out.

“We just… Get each other.” Neil said simply. He didn’t know how else to put it.

“No offence, but that makes no sense.” Matt shook his head. “You’re fairly normal and he’s…”

“He’s?” Neil repeated, unable to keep the warning tone out of his voice.

“Psycho.” Dan said simply. “Honestly Neil, you weren’t here last year.”

“When he took you and Matt to Columbia?” Neil finished for her.

Both Dan and Matt looked surprised that he knew about that.

“I’m not going to talk about Andrew with you.” Neil decided. “Not if you’re just going to try and tell my why he doesn’t deserve friends.”

“Oh, that’s not what I was trying to say at all.” Dan shook her head emphatically. “You should of course be his friend, it’s probably good for him to have a normal friend outside of – well. Outside of his family, outside of exy.”

Neil couldn’t help but find it interesting that they thought he was normal. He was sitting there with half his face burnt off and the other half sliced by knives, something they’d obviously noticed. He’d seen their eyes land on them multiple times before quickly looking away. Even if he didn’t have the physical evidence of being even a little fucked up, he’d always assumed people could tell anyway. Andrew could.

Neil didn’t say anything, just nodded.

“So,” Matt said with an awkward laugh. “Modern Languages? What language do you speak?”

Neil took a moment to push away the annoyance that had surged in him, and brushed it aside. “Uh, French, German, Spanish. Considering Russian next year.”

“Kevin speaks French, doesn’t he?” Matt turned to Dan for confirmation. Both of them ignored the obvious that Andrew also spoke German.

“Yeah, I think so. Four languages are a lot, I wish I could speak a language.”

The rest of lunch was spent discussing languages and forming a schedule with Matt. Overall, Neil liked Matt and Dan. He understood why people who didn’t know Andrew were apprehensive, he knew Andrew didn’t make it easy for people to understand him.


	5. Renee

“Yeah baby, that’s right, you got it.” Tori said.

She was going over the last beats of the new choreography with Neil at the end of practice as everyone else started filing out. They were both sweaty, Tori in her sports bra and leggings. Neil in his top and leggings. 

The two of them watched themselves in the mirror as they repeated the last 16 bars again. Neil grinned as they body rolled in time with one another. Tori’s expression matched his, eyes glinting and wide grin; there was nothing like getting a bit of hard choreo right and in sync.

Tori’s eyes were no longer watching them, however, he noticed. He assumed she’d caught sight of Jasper watching her behind them, but as he shifted his eyes to look behind them in the mirror, he caught sight of Andrew leaning next to the door.

Normally when Andrew met him after practice, he waited outside. Leaning next to the door and smoking. This time he was inside, and standing next to him was Renee.

Neil whipped around, his chest still panting from the two hours of dance he’d just done. Andrew gave him a two fingered salute.

Some of the dance team were still filing their way out, giving Andrew and Renee curious looks as they’d passed. But once they saw the exchange between him and Neil it turned to indistinct whispering and sidelong glances.

Tori put a stop to the music as Andrew and Renee headed toward them.

“Hi Neil, you guys looked great. I think we caught the last five minutes.” Renee said with a soft smile. “Andrew and I were just about to get dinner.”

Neil’s eyes slid to Andrews, finally understanding his comment at lunch from the other day. Two birds, one stone, seemed Andrew’s intention. Tori eyed them from where she was gathering her hoodie, and her and Neil’s bags. Neil waved her over.

“You hungry?” He asked, knowing full well she was starving.

“Famished.” Tori said as she joined them. “Hi, I’m Tori by the way.”

“Renee, I’m on the exy team with Andrew.”

The two girls continued to introduce themselves and organise where they were going to eat. Neil quirked an eyebrow at Andrew, who blinked at him impassively. They held each other’s eyes for a moment before Andrew’s dropped down to Neil’s tightly clad legs. Neil smirked at him.

“How does that sound to you two?” Renee asked, drawing Neil’s attention back.

“Hmm?” Neil ignored Tori’s carefully casual expression.

Renee hid her smile behind her hand. “How does Bubba’s for dinner sound to you?”

“Works for me.”

Andrew turned and made his way toward the door. Tori raised her eyebrows at Neil, but was easily distracted by Renee. They made their way out to Andrew’s car, Renee and Tori getting in the backseat as Neil got into the passenger side.

They arrived in the parking lot of Bubba’s a few minutes later, Renee and Tori getting along just fine and doing most of the socialising for the group. Opening his car door, the rush of fresh air made Neil shover. Now that he was no longer warm from dancing, the sweat on his skin was making him cold.

“Hey Tori, did I have a jumper with me?” Neil asked, checking his bag even though he knew he wouldn’t have put one in there. He did, however, spray himself with deodorant.

“Don’t think so.”

Andrew gave him a dirty look but opened the boot and wordlessly handed Neil his team fox hoodie. Neil felt the heat in his face rise as he slipped on the orange hoodie, not because he was wearing Andrew’s clothes, but because of the look Tori was angling his way. Renee also had a small smile on her face, lips pursed like she was trying not to. Which, seeing as she was Andrew’s friend, made sense. Since he’d hate every reaction that was going on here.

They were seated at a booth and given menus by the host and left to their own devices. Renee and Tori continued their conversation, allowing Andrew to not talk at all. Neil was occasionally drawn into the conversation, either to confirm the things Tori was saying or answer a question from Renee.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Tori asked, noticing Neil absentmindedly rubbing his thigh muscles.

“I’m fine.” Both Tori and Andrew gave him twin looks of annoyance at his words so he amended. “My leg is a bit sore; we didn’t do much of a cool down today.”

“Yes, we did.” Tori shook her head at him. “Have you been stretching in the evenings?”

“I’ve been doing the ones the Vixens did with us but.” Neil held his hands up.

“Have you tried yoga?” Renee asked, then when Neil shook his head added, “There’s a class on Sunday mornings if you’d like to join me.”

Neil watched Andrew out of the corner of his eye, who didn’t look in the slight bit phased by his friend asking his partner to hang out routinely.

The waitress arrived to take their order. When Neil tried to order just fries, Andrew added another burger to the order and flipped him off. Once their food was ordered, Andrew began stacking the pepper sachets. It was only when he glanced up briefly at Tori that Neil realised the girls were having a conversation.

“No, I was drawn to this baby his first day.” Tori was saying. “He was here over summer for summer dance camp. The boy was like a deer in headlights just constantly. You didn’t even have a phone when we first met, did you?”

“No.” 

Andrew’s eyes flicked up to meet Neil’s. They were both thinking about the same thing, Neil guessed, when Andrew had taken Neil to get a phone. Andrew had told him to get used to using it. Fast.

“Then one day before term started you came to me, asked for my number, and asked me to help you join the 21st century.”

“I don’t think I phrased it like that.”

Tori waved him off. “Near enough.”

“It worked, didn’t it?” Neil said, answering the look in Andrew’s eyes more than he was engaging in Renee and Tori’s conversation.

“That’s sweet.” Renee said. “It’s nice that you found someone to help you.”

Neil nodded. Renee was so calm, a soothing presence that had the entirely opposite effect on Neil. He tried to remind himself that this was Andrew’s friend, someone who Andrew trusted to some degree and that there had to be a reason for that.

“I haven’t really been in formal education most of my life, I managed to do my last year of high school before coming here but…” Neil shrugged.

“University is very different from high school.” Renee supplied.

Neil nodded. “Yeah.”

“I missed a lot of school too.” She continued serenely. “I spent a lot of my early teens in and out of trouble.”

Neil blinked at her, it made sense. She was a fox after all. But Neil couldn’t picture the kind of trouble Renee could have gotten into. Tori leaned back and took a sip of her drink, eyes intent on Renee, curious but holding herself back from asking directly.

“Is that the rule for Palmetto students?” Tori asked. “Some kind of fucked-upness.”

“I think it’s just the exy team.” Renee said. “Wymack has a thing for second chances.”

“I dunno, this dumb baby fits the bill too.” Tori said, jabbing her thumb in Neil’s direction.

“Like you don’t.” Neil bit back.

Andrew’s eyes lifted from where he was now stacking salt packets to look at Tori. Tori smiled back at him and tapped her nose.

The waitress arrived at that moment with their food. The four of them sat in silence as the food was doled out and drinks refills were offered. The waitress moved away and Tori started inhaling her burger.

“Eat, idiot.” Andrew said, the first words he’d said since they’d ordered, nodding toward where Neil was playing with his food.

Neil blinked, unaware of having zoned out or for how long. Sighing, he picked up his own burger and took a bite.

“Oh, so that’s how you get him to eat.” Tori said.

Neil scowled at her. “I’m used to surviving on not much.”

“You’re not just surviving anymore.” Andrew said pointedly.

“I’m still learning.” Neil said, shoving a few fries in his mouth.

Andrew looked at him blankly. “You’re learning curve is a horizontal line.”

Tori snorted as Renee politely turned her head away, but Neil could still see the slight shake of her shoulders as she laughed. He had a feeling she was laughing more at Andrew than at what Andrew said.

They were most of the way through their food when Andrew’s phone started ringing. He watched it buzz on the table for a moment before sighing and picking it up.

“What?” He said. He listened for a moment in silence. “Stay there.”

He snapped his phone shut and pulled his wallet out his pocket. He dropped a twenty on the table and got to his feet, turning to Renee to ask a silent question.

“Am I needed?” She asked.

Andrew shook his head.

“Then I’ll stay.”

Andrew nodded and looked to Neil. Neil watched him back. His eyes flicked to the hoodie Neil was wearing. “Keep it. Burn it for all I care.”

And then he left.

Next to Neil Tori was now laughing aloud, finally free of Andrew’s presence that had been keeping her reactions at bay.

“Still cute.” Tori said under her breath.

“People responses to Andrew are usually less amicable.” Renee said, tilting her head at Tori.

Tori shrugged. “I don’t have to be around him like the rest of your team do. I don’t have to deal with his attitude.”

“But you still know about his… attitude.” Both Renee and Neil knew it was more than his attitude that people had an aversion to, it was his history, and the way he treated potential threats. But for the most part Tori was right, she didn’t have to deal with it.

“Not from Neil. From the cheer team. Sounds to me like his attitude is somewhat more manageable for Neil.”

“Interesting.” Renee said, lifting her drink to her lips.

Neil looked at her, the question that he’d been ignoring since Andrew had first mentioned it finally coming out. “What did you ask him?”

Renee smiled a full smile now. “I asked him if you were the one who’d been making him happy recently.”

Neil felt his insides tighten in surprise, and only after a moment was he finally able to say, “I bet he hated that.”

“He did.” An odd expression crossed Renee’s face, one that Neil couldn’t place. “But I still think I’m right. I just don’t think he’s realised it.”

Tori hummed. “He hasn’t realised he’s happy?”

“I don’t think he recognises it.” Renee blinked and drew herself up. “Sorry, I probably shouldn’t be telling you my theories on Andrew’s feelings about you.”

“Which is to say you know about them?” Tori said, her finger flicking between where Neil was sat and where Andrew had been sat. “This one hasn’t told me in so many words.”

“Nor has Andrew.” Renee hummed. “But we can tell.”

Tori picked up the conversation again, allowing Neil to focus on finishing his food and admittedly, think about Andrew. He’d orchestrated this evening for Neil, and for all Neil knew, had orchestrated leaving early too. Either to limit his social time or to allow Neil to ask Renee questions without him there.

Andrew already knew all he needed to about Tori from Neil, that she’d practically adopted him when he joined the team. But she was graduating this year. Without Andrew, Neil wouldn’t have anyone in Palmetto anymore.


	6. Kevin

The beep of a car drew Kevin’s attention. He felt the tension in his muscles release when he saw it was the Maz, and with a sigh, made his way to the passenger door. He wasn’t sure how Andrew knew he was having a… momentary lapse of judgement, but he was relieved at his presence anyway. It took his choice away for the moment. He couldn’t leave.

Kevin pulled up short when he noticed Neil behind the wheel. His hand paused on the handle of the car door, watching as Neil continued to give him a bored look. One that was different from Andrew’s. Andrew’s blank gaze was just Andrew’s face, this was Neil actively showing how he felt about the situation.

Neil made a hurry-up-and-get-in gesture. Kevin opened the door.

“Did Andrew send you?” Kevin asked tightly.

“No.” Neil said slowly. “But I figured it would be rude to leave you dissociating on the curb.”

“I wasn’t dissociating.” Kevin snapped.

“Anxiety attack?” Neil asked, pulling away from the curb.

“I’m fine.”

Neil’s lips twitched at the words. “Then why did you assume Andrew sent me?”

Kevin didn’t have a valid response to that. They sat in silence for a while as they drove, presumably back to the Foxtower. Neil’s fingers drummed on the steering wheel a few times, making Kevin's annoyance at him ramp up even more.

“Why are you even driving Andrew’s car?” Kevin snapped, the question making Neil press his lips together to stop a smile for some reason.

“Borrowed it to run some errands.” Neil replied, which made no sense because Andrew didn’t even let Aaron or Nicky borrow the car.

There was another spate of silence. The closer they got to the tower to more restless Kevin became. “Are you going to tell Andrew?”

“Tell him what?” Neil said dryly. Kevin gave him a withering look. “You know he’s not actually your keeper right?” 

“You don’t know him, if he found out –”

“He’d what? Hit you? Don’t be ridiculous. He’s keeping you here because you asked him to. That doesn’t make him your keeper, idiot, it makes him your friend.”

Kevin sat in back in his seat, stunned. Hearing Andrew referred to as his friend sounded almost surreal. Before meeting Neil, Kevin hadn’t supposed Andrew was interested in friendship. Sure, there was his relationship with Renee, which she called a friendship. But Andrew never had. 

“My mom used to hit me.” Neil said, drawing Kevin’s attention back.

What the fuck was he meant to say to that? Without any thought, his eyes drifted to the scars on Neil’s face. Neil caught him but only huffed a humourless laugh.

“No, my mom didn’t do this. That was my dad.” Neil took a calm breath as Kevin reeled once again at the new information. “My mom hit me in a misguided attempt at protecting me, one could argue. It still didn’t make what she did right. She wanted me to live. She loved me. Both of these things are facts. She also abused me, also a fact. In a way I’m luckier than you, she died before I ever had to make the call to leave. There's nowhere left for me to run back to.”

Unlike me, Kevin thought. There was silence in the car as Kevin mulled over Neil’s words. Kevin could see what he was getting at, equating his mom to Kevin's own abuser. 

“If she were still alive, would you go to her?” He asked quietly.

“I want to say no. And by want to, I don’t mean that I’m torn. I want to say that if she were still alive, I’d leave her behind because what I have now is so much better. But she’s dead and I’ll never have to answer that question. I'll never have to make that choice.” The two of them didn’t look at each other as they spoke. "But I did chose to pursue my own life after she died, than live by the rules she gave me." 

“And what do you have now?”

“Freedom.” Neil said, now with a soft smile. “I’m at university. I can dance, I’m allowed to dance and enjoy it. I still have the ability to dance after – I have Tori. And I have Andrew.” Neil turned to face Kevin now. “I wouldn’t have any of those things if my mother had lived. I would have nothing.”

“Did Andrew help you after your mother died?” Kevin only asked because he thought there had to be a reason why those two had come together. Some inciting incident. Something that tied them together, a deal.

“No, I met Andrew a few years after my parents died. We never had a deal.” Neil said, knowing what Kevin was getting at. “I had already decided I wanted my own life when we met.”

“Your own life.” Kevin echoed.

“What’s keeping you at Palmetto?”

Kevin bit his tongue, the answer clear in his mind but impossible to tell. He hadn’t told anyone who his father was, but it was why he chose Palmetto. “Because they let me play exy.”

“I asked what was keeping you here, not why you came in the first place.” Neil said. “Every knows you can play again; you could go anywhere. Even your last place, not that I’d recommend that.”

Kevin stayed quiet. Unwilling to delve into such things. Especially with a snarky little shit he barely knew. “Just because you have shit doesn’t mean you know anything about mine.”

“You’re right. I don’t. But I’d recommend thinking about where you want to go rather than what you’re running from.” They had finally pulled in front of the tower. Neil stopped by the entrance rather than park. “Off you go, I still have shit to do today.”

Kevin got out of the car and expected Neil to drive off. Instead, Neil shooed him toward the tower door, waiting for him to go inside before he left. Kevin shook his head but made his way inside. The guy was weird, but Kevin could recognise he was trying to help for whatever reason. His methods differed from Andrew’s, which mostly consisted of sitting with him as an ever-silent presence through panic attacks or drunkenness. Were those the actions of someone upholding their promise, or those of a friend?

Andrew’s eyes snapped to him when he finally entered the dorm. He was sitting by the window, smoking. His eyes narrowed as he took in Kevin’s demeanour, as though he were trying to figure out if something was off. Was he checking to see if Kevin was okay? Was that something a friend did, was that going above just a deal?

Neil’s words had really gotten to Kevin’s head.

At Andrew’s raised eyebrow Kevin finally spoke. “I hate that fucking friend of yours.”

Kevin blinked, did Andrew just smile? He could have sworn his lips twitched. Andrew turned away from Kevin again to look out the window, his lips in a firm line. Kevin hadn’t seen Andrew smile since the drugs, but that smile had been uncomfortable, if Kevin had just seen what he thought he’d seen, well. That was almost amused.

Later that day, Neil got a call from Andrew. Smiling, he answered his phone.

“What did you do to Kevin?” Andrew asked, his voice with the slight cadence of being entertained rather than accusatory.

“That depends, what did he tell you?”

“He arrived back late looking off, then said, and I quote, ‘I hate that fucking friend of yours.’”

Neil hummed. “I just gave him a lift home.”

“I see, a few minutes in a car with you is enough to make anyone hate you.”

Both of them knew, reading through the lines, why Neil had given Kevin a lift home. Andrew didn't ask what Neil had said to Kevin, probably because he didn't care much for the details. But they both knew Kevin's response was more of a positive than a negative. 

“I also told him you were his friend.” Neil stretching out on his bed, waiting for Andrew’s response.

Andrew made a disgusted noise on the other end of the phone. “That explains a lot about his current mood.”

“But you don’t deny it?”

“Don’t be boring.” Was all Andrew said. That was a good a confirmation as any, but Neil didn't press. 

Neil smiled, warmth spreading through him as he changed the subject. “I went to yoga with Renee this morning.”

Andrew hummed, confirming he knew about it but encouraging Neil to go on.

“The instructor said I was very mobile. Flexible even.” Neil knew he was teasing. He hadn’t, when they’d first started their this. When he’d expressed his desire to be more flexible, he hadn’t understood why Andrew’s eyes would darken, or why he’d end up, more often than not, pressed against a wall. He knew better now.

Neil wasn’t surprised to hear that Andrew had hung up on him, but it made him laugh anyway. Getting up, he put on his shoes and Andrew’s hoodie and headed for the roof. And was completely unsurprised when Andrew joined him there a few minutes later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the absence, I was ✨injured✨ and thus, sleeping off the pain and starting some physio. #JustChronicIllnessThings 
> 
> But there's a lot written for this so hopefully I'll be back to posting more regularly.


	7. Seth

Neil was gasping against Andrew’s lips, pressed against the roof with Andrew’s hand in his pants. He had his hands in his own hair. Pulling. Desperate for release. Andrew was leaning on his side, his free hand stroking him gently and lips brushing against Neil’s.

“Andrew!” He whined.

“Neil.” Andrew said, mocking him. Teasing him.

Neil writhed under him. He hadn’t realised his eyes had slipped closed until Andrew made a noise that had his eyes flying open again. He opened them just in time to see Andrew’s expression. The way his eyes were dragging over Neil’s form, the way they lingered on his lips. His lips were slightly parted, tongue darting out to wet them. And that’s what did it for Neil.

He didn’t have time to warn Andrew but he could tell anyway. Andrew pressed their lips together, capturing Neil broken moan. Kissing him throughout his orgasm. Neil panted against him as Andrew kissed along his jaw.

Neil tried to talk three times before he was able to. Andrew pulled back to watch him struggle, smug and rightfully so.

“Do you?”

“No.”

“M’kay.” Neil stretched out against the roof.

Andrew sat up and cleaned off his hand. Neil took a deep breath before sitting up too, taking the cigarette that was offered to him. They smoked them in silence, watching the sunrise. Because apparently dawn handjobs were something they did now.

“Not a bad way to start the day.” Neil said when his cigarette burned out.

“With an orgasm?”

Neil suppressed a smile, knowing what he was about to say would not be well received. “With you.”

As expected, Andrew gave him a disgusted look. He pushed Neil’s face away with the hand he’d used to jerk him off, having to twist his body to do so. Andrew went to interesting lengths to try and annoy Neil, it rarely worked.

“We’re going to Columbia on Friday.” Andrew said after another quiet moment.

“You go most Friday’s.” Neil agreed, flicking Andrew a cursory glance, only to see him giving Neil an unimpressed look. Neil gave him a surprised look. “Oh, I’m sorry, is this an invite?”

Andrew continued to give him a dry look. “Yes or no, Neil?”

“Yes.” Neil said. Andrew’s eyes dropped to Neil’s lips for only a second. “Also a yes.”

Andrew rolled his eyes at him but pulled him in for a short kiss that turned into two, three, short kisses. He pulled away as Neil followed after him. Pressing a thumb into the crease that formed between Neil’s eyebrows, smoothing it.

“Kevin brought me back coffee yesterday.” Andrew said as his other thumb joined in massaging Neil’s brow.

Neil laughed, his eyes closed as he enjoyed the sensations. “I’m sorry for awakening Kevin’s friendship gene.”

“He even put sugar in it.” Andrew continued.

Neil drew in a soft breath, a sarcastic gasp. “What if he’s trying to date you?”

“He can’t.” Andrew said, his tone even as ever. “I’m taken.”

Neil’s eyes flew open. Andrew’s hazel ones gazed back steadily, his thumbs pausing in their movements, his hands holding Neil’s face gently.

Neil swallowed “Good to know.”

“Don’t act so surprised.”

“It’s nice to hear nonetheless.” Neil turned his head to the side slightly to kiss one of Andrew’s palms.

Andrew withdrew his hands from Neil’s head. “Call me your boyfriend and I’ll throw you off the roof.”

Neil hummed. “I think I’ve heard that one before.”

Andrews tsked. “You’re not as cute as you think you are.”

Neil grinned. “You’re not as scary as you think you are.”

The two of them faced off for a moment. Hazel eyes gazing into blue ones, the rising sun highlighting the depth and colour of them. Neil’s eyes softened as he continued to look at Andrew. His expression smoothing out. He let out another sigh, softer, warmer, and Andrew had to look away.

“I’m tutoring Matt again later, you’ve got Bee this afternoon right?”

Neil’s third tutoring session with Matt was in Matt’s dorm. The quiet of the library just seemed to make Matt buzz with barely restrained energy, as though the mere thought of being somewhere they weren’t meant to make a lot of noise put pressure on his brain to make as much noise as possible.

So, they worked in his dorm. When Neil got off on the foxes’ floor it didn’t occur to him until he knocked on Matt’s door that he didn’t even know which one was Andrew’s.

Matt opened the door with an easy grin and waved him in. The blond guy, Seth, was sat on the couch playing a video game and only looked up to give Neil an unimpressed look before turning back to his game.

“Ignore him.” Matt said, ignoring the finger Seth gave him. “Benefit of not working in the library is that we can eat while we work here, want anything?”

An hour later and two sandwiches down; Neil was still correcting the same problem Matt kept making over and over. Matt had his head down on the table, softly thumping it against the surface. Neil was running out of affirmations to say and was well out of new ways of explaining it.

A knock on the door was a welcome break. Matt sighed heavily and went to answer it, revealing Renee.

“Dan said she might have left her folder here.” Renee said.

Matt’s eyes widened. “Uhhhh. I’ll have a look?”

He stepped back from the door and turned to Neil. “Sorry man, give me like five minutes?”

Neil nodded. “No worries.”

“Hello Neil.” Renee said, staying by the door.

“Hi Renee.” Neil said, because it would be rude not to.

“He’s going to be longer than five minutes.” Seth said into the quiet that followed. “It’s not in there.”

Renee turned to look at the back of Seth’s head. “Why don’t you tell Matt that, Seth?”

Seth huffed a laugh. “’Cause he’s just gonna look anyway to make sure. He’s just that whipped.”

“You’re not that whipped for Allison?”

Neil could only see the side of Seth’s face, but he could see the scowl on his face just fine.

“Why would I be? We’re not even together at the moment.” He said bitterly.

“I’m sure it won’t last.” Renee said softly. “I’m going to go check our room for Dan’s folder.”

She left with a small wave to Neil. Seth and Neil sat in relative silence, Seth playing his game while Neil stared at the math problems as though by staring at them they’d tell him how to explain it to Matt.

“You wanna play or something?” Seth said after a moment, looking at Neil over his shoulder.

“I’ve never played.” Neil said with a wave in the general direction of whatever console it was.

“This game’s easy to pick up.” Seth shrugged. “And better when you’re not playing against a cpu.”

Neil hesitated. “I meant video games in general.”

Now Seth turned to give him a look. The look lasted for a long moment, Neil watching him right back unabashedly. He wasn’t embarrassed about it. And he didn’t particularly care about learning.

“What do you do for fun besides dance and maths?”

“I like to run.” He said with a half-smile. If Andrew were here, he’d give Neil his ‘I’m not amused’ look that meant he was kind of amused.

Seth raised an eyebrow. “Right. Well, offer to learn how to play is still valid. Better than staring at the basic maths Matt will never understand.”

Neil stood up and joined Seth on the sofa. “And you do?”

Seth handed him a remote. “By now? Kinda. I mean, I’ve heard you explain it for over an hour now.”

There was a sound of many things falling to the floor from the bedroom, drawing both of their attention. They both listened to the following cursing.

“Like I said.” Seth pressed the start button. “He’s going to be awhile.”

Ten minutes later and Seth was openly laughing at Neil’s awful video game skills, or rather, lack thereof. He was trying to explain it to Neil, whilst at the same time, taking advantage of his inability to kill him over and over.

“I think I understand how Matt feels.” Neil said after being killed again directly after doing what Seth told him to do.

“You already made more progress in ten minutes than Matt has after an hour of maths.” Seth said. “Not much progress, but compared to the no progress Matt’s made.”

“Something is in fact more than nothing, yes.” Neil agreed dryly. “Why don’t you take a crack at tutoring Matt with those math skills.”

Seth snorted. Then turned to give Neil a calculating look. “You’re like. Not a psycho.”

“As far as I’m aware.” Neil said slowly, sensing where this was going already.

Seth hummed. “So, if you don’t play video games with Andrew, what do you two do when you hang out?”

“Best way to find out is to hang out with Andrew.”

“All Andrew does is babysit Kevin and ferry the monsters to and from that club they go to.” Seth started another game. “And you don’t do either of those things.”

“He also plays exy.”

Seth waved one hand dismissively whilst still managing to kill Neil in game. “That counts as babysitting Kevin, and you don’t play exy so that still doesn’t answer my question.”

Neil flipped the controller around in his hand. “Why do you want to know?”

“Got a bet riding on it. I’ll give you a slice of the pie if you give me some insider knowledge.” Seth shrugged.

Neil turned his head to give him a blank look. “Put 100 on handjobs and cigarettes.”

“Okay don’t tell me.” Seth rolled his eyes. “No need to be gross.”

“You don’t smoke?” Neil asked lightly.

“Not what I meant.”

Matt let out a loud sigh as he reentered the living room. “Sorry Renee, I can’t find it.”

Seth and Neil looked up at Matt, who was now glancing around the room noticing Renee’s absence.

“She went to go look in their room.” Neil told him.

Matt put his hands on his hips. “Reckon I should help her?”

“Nah.” Seth said immediately. “Wanna play? Neil sucks so bad you actually have a chance at winning a game.”

“Absolutely.” Matt said immediately, dropping down onto the armchair.

Neil sighed and picked up his controller again. “Is this revenge for sucking at maths?”

“I need to boost my confidence before subjecting myself to ridicule again.”

They spent the next half hour taking turns playing against one another, Seth taking on the role of Neil’s coach each time Matt and Neil were playing against each other. Much to Matt’s chagrin, despite it having little to no effect on Neil’s ability

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to the cute lil spoonies out there. Y'all were real sweet last chapter
> 
> You get a spoon, you get a spoon, everybody gets a spoon! } Me if spoons could be given


	8. Nicky

Friday night rolled around and as expected, Andrew knocked on Neil’s door with a bag of clothes. Neil changed quickly and they made their way downstairs to where the cousins were waiting by the car.

“Oh Neil, are you coming with us again?” Nicky perked up.

Neil turned to give Andrew a look. “You know when you invite someone out, I hear it’s polite to let everyone know.”

Andrew ignored him and went to the driver’s side. Kevin got in the front while Nicky, Aaron, and Neil slid in the back. Aaron glared at Neil the whole time, either due to his being invited or for the fact that Aaron probably couldn’t get away with inviting a guest of his own.

Which made Neil realise that this time, it had been Andrew and not Nicky to ask him to Eden’s. Neil suppressed his smile.

“So, what will it take to get you to dance this time?” Nicky asked, taking up the middle seat despite being the tallest of those in the back.

Neil glanced up to see Andrew watching him in the rear-view mirror. “Only on special request.”

Andrew’s eyes narrowed and looked away.

“Don’t I count as special request?” Nicky said with a wink.

“For fucks sake Nicky.” Aaron hissed. “No wonder we never bring people out with us since you can’t fucking stop yourself.”

“Neil doesn’t mind, do you Neil?”

“You don’t count as a special request.” Neil said instead. “You ask me so often it just doesn’t feel special anymore.”

Nicky blinked at him before laughing loudly. “Where did Andrew find you?”

“Ugh.” Aaron turned to look out the window.

Kevin looked at Neil in the mirror then glanced at Andrew. Neil didn’t know how to answer that, Andrew turned the music up in the car relieving him of having to. Nicky shot him a look but said nothing.

Andrew dropped them off at the entrance to Eden’s again, there were a few pleasantries between Aaron, Nicky, and the bouncers but they were soon inside. It was more packed than the last time Neil had been there, the press of bodies making it hard to navigate their way to a clear table. Nicky had taken hold of Neil’s hand and placed it on his hip to keep him from getting lost, Kevin didn’t have that issue with his height and Aaron was happy to force his way past anyone who got in his way.

There weren’t enough stools but Aaron and Nicky would be making their way into the throng of dancing people once they’d had their first drinks so no one bothered to find more.

Andrew appeared at the table with a tray of drinks, having not stopped by the table first. No one else made any note of it and began knocking back their drinks. Andrew pushed Neil’s drink toward him but didn’t look up at him.

Once Nicky and Aaron disappeared, Neil spoke in German. “You’re tense.”

Kevin had already started on his second drink but paused to tilt his head at Neil. Narrowing his eyes as though that would help him figure Neil out.

“There are a lot of people here tonight.” Andrew replied in the same language.

Neil nodded, both in agreement and understanding. The tight press of people here tonight left little room to manoeuvre the place, you’d have to be 2D to get anywhere without being pressed and pushed against.

“Did you put out an ad for German speakers or something?” Kevin said.

“Yes, asshole who speaks German wanted, must have childhood trauma and a great ass.” Neil said in French.

Kevin blinked at him before responding in the same language. “You speak French?” 

Neil frowned at him and tilted his head. “No.”

“God you’re the fucking worst.” He paused. “Did you just call your own ass great?”

Neil grinned at him while Kevin just shook his head and took a big gulp of his drink.

Andrew wasn’t paying attention to their French conversation, eyes scanning the throng of bodies around them. Normally, he’d give Neil that look that meant he didn’t like being shut out. Which Neil found ironic considering his own weaponisation of speaking German.

But tonight, he wasn’t worried about what he was being left out of. Either because he trusted Neil and Kevin, or more likely, he was preoccupied by whatever was going on in his head.

“We could always leave.” Neil said, switching to German once more.

Andrew gave him a bored look, tinged with annoyance. Aaron and Nicky appeared again for more drinks. Neil said he’d go get them. Andrew looked more annoyed but stayed seated, watching him leave with a slight scowl.

Neil pushed his way through the people, not bothering to be polite or afraid to barge past them. Roland noticed him pretty quickly and got to work making the drinks.

“God you’re pretty.” Roland said as he poured out some shots. “It’s nice to see Andrew with someone, though, pretty or not.”

Neil wasn’t sure how someone was meant to respond to that so instead said, “I just told Kevin I have a nice ass, he didn’t seem to agree.”

Roland snorted and placed the shots on the tray. “Do the others know?”

Neil hesitated, surprised by Roland’s perceptiveness. “It’s none of their business.”

“Yeah, that sounds like Andrew.” Roland grinned and shook his head. He glanced up at Neil and did a small half shrug. “As long as you’re okay with it.”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I don’t know many guys who’d be okay with being a secret. One of the many reasons me and Andrew would never work beyond a quick hookup. I’m down for a secret rendezvous in the staff room, but if we were to commit? Well, I guess I’m just a bit more insecure than you.”

“It’s not a bad thing.” Neil offered.

Roland looked him up and down. “You did know about me and Andrew, right?”

Neil waved his hand. “Vaguely. Wasn’t clear on specifics, didn’t particularly care.”

“You and Andrew are made for each other.” He said with a smirk, moving the drinks he’d been making onto the tray. “And just for your ease of mind, there were many reasons why Andrew and I would never become more than a hookup.”

“Thanks.” Neil said, though he had no idea what he was thanking Roland for.

He took the tray in two hands, not trusting himself to carry it with ease Andrew did. The crowd looks more intimidating with a tray in his hand but he managed it. Drinks were quickly distributed, shots taken.

Neil watched as Andrew arranged the empty glasses on the empty tray. Fondness wasn’t something Neil had experienced much before coming to Palmetto, but he was helplessly fond of Andrew as he watched him. Andrew was clearly aware of Neil’s attention. He glanced up at him once and ignored him resolutely afterward.

Aaron and Nicky stayed to finish their drinks this time, arguing over something inane. It took a moment for Neil to realise he was being watched; Kevin was gazing at him as though he were figuring something out. Or trying to. Neil had no idea what his face looked like when he stared at Andrew, it was an expression Andrew always recognised, but Andrew was able to read him better than anyone else.

“Have you ever played exy?” He asked. The tension left Neil.

Andrew and Aaron both gave Kevin disgusted looks. Aaron downed his drink and disappeared into the crowd again with Nicky following quickly behind. Andrew flashed a pack of cigarettes and got up from the table, his meaning clear. ‘I’m going to get out of here, you babysit the exy player.’

Neil sighed. “No, I haven’t. You’re the one that scores right?”

Neil woke up later that night knowing he’d only been asleep for an hour or so. His body felt heavy and his eyes begged to close again. On instinct, he glanced at Andrew, and found him lying on his back, watching Neil right back.

“You haven’t slept.” It wasn’t a question.

“Can’t.” Andrew answered simply.

“Do you need me to leave? I can go to the armchair –” He interrupted himself with a yawn.

“Don’t be stupid.” Andrew said, turning on his side and facing Neil. “Go back to sleep.”

Neil didn’t need much convincing, his body was already dragging him back under, and Andrew’s insomnia wouldn’t be solved by Neil staying awake. But Neil didn’t close his eyes yet. He looked his fill of Andrew in the lowlight.

“Turn over.” Andrew said.

Neil smiled softly, but did so. Turning so his back was to Andrew, curling on his side and pulling the blanket up. There was quiet for a moment.

“I want to try something, yes or no?”

Neil didn’t hesitate. “Yes.”

He could feel the mattress dip as Andrew resettled himself, moving closer to Neil. Neil could feel the heat coming from Andrew before he actually touched him. An arm slid around his waist, pulling him against Andrew’s chest, then finally, Andrew’s forehead pressed against Neil’s back.

Neil’s heart stuttered; his breath caught ever so slightly. He knew Andrew wasn’t planning on sleeping, so this was an exercise in being tactile. In accepting touch.

The warmth against his back and the weight encircling his waist was intoxicating. He released his breath and relaxed against Andrew, submitting to sleep almost immediately.

Neil woke up once more, stretching out before he’d even become fully conscious, the feel of Andrew against him was the only thing that made him open his eyes. He rolled onto his back to look at him. Andrew lay on his side, arm still over Neil’s waist. Neil brought his hands up to rest on his own chest, to keep them from accidentally brushing against Andrew.

“Sorry.” Neil mumbled, apologising for stretching out.

“Forgiven.” Andrew returned, voice low and grainier than before. “Go back to sleep.”

Neil hummed and turned toward Andrew.

“This okay?” He asked as he pressed his face to the junction of Andrew’s neck and shoulder.

The arm Andrew had around him tightened. “Yes.”

And like that Neil was asleep again. This time he slept soundly until morning. The sleep was deep and restful, and when he woke up, he knew that this time he’d made it to morning. He almost felt as though he’d slept in for once.

The next thing he noticed was that he was no longer on his side, but lying partially across Andrew’s chest. Andrew had moved onto his back, arm still around Neil, holding him against his side.

Neil looked up to gaze at Andrew, who was looking at the ceiling. He knew Neil was awake. The soft squeeze of his hand against Neil’s hip told him that.

“Is this okay?”

“You’d be on the floor if it wasn’t.”

“And you’re comfortable?” Neil checked.

Andrew’s hand flexed on his hip and Neil felt the slow intake of breath below him. “Yes.”

Neil let out of soft sigh, his body relaxing against Andrew’s. The warmth of Andrew’s body, the smell of him, the post-haze of a good sleep. All of it made for a very content Neil.

“You haven’t slept at all?” Neil mumbled against Andrew’s chest.

“No.”

“What have you been doing all night?” Other than holding me, Neil added silently, the very thought of those words squeezing his chest softly.

“Thinking.”

“About anything in general or something specific?” Neil asked, wondering if he was one of the topics Andrew’s mind had lingered on.

Seemingly unconsciously, Andrew’s hand on Neil’s hip hand started rubbing his hip, fiddling with the edge of his top and grazing the skin underneath. It was both distracting and grounding at the same time.

“At practice Renee was talking about the availability of resources during a zombie apocalypse, especially after most things had spoiled. Even if the initial wave killed off most of the population, she thinks it would be starvation that would kill off humanity due to lack of knowledge in agriculture by the general American populace.” Andrew only stopped talking when he felt rather than heard Neil’s laughter.

It was helplessly endearing to Neil, that during his night of rampant insomnia he’d whiled the hours away by holding his sleeping partner and thinking of his next comeback to his friend regarding a hypothetical zombie apocalypse.

“No, go on.” Neil said, pressing his smile into a line.

He felt and heard Andrew huff a sigh, but he started talking again. Their morning was spent with Andrew outlining his current plan for the apocalypse, why Renee was a stupid sentimentalist, and what resources would be best available as the morning light slowly filtered in, bathing the room in a soft hazy glow.

Once the room had fully brightened up, they got out of bed and made their way downstairs before the rest of the house woke up. They sat at the kitchen table watching each other over their coffee cups.

“You might need to drive us back.” Andrew said after a while. 

Neil nodded. “Okay. Do you think you’ll be able to sleep when we get back?”

Andrew shrugged and blinked slowly, his exhaustion showing but only because Neil knew how to recognise it. He knew Andrew wasn’t worried about falling asleep behind the wheel. It was more likely that he felt his ability to concentrate slip.

Neil glanced down into his mug. “Did you really let me sleep on you all night?”

“I got up twice.”

Neil glanced back up in surprise. “And I didn’t notice?”

Andrew pressed his lips into the vaguest impression of a smile and shook his head. Neil felt his cheeks warm but he didn’t know why.

“Huh.” Neil had always woken up at the slightest thing before. This was new.

The sound of Nicky singing had their expressions dropping into something neutral. It wasn’t a conscious choice, more instinct. He appeared a few seconds later, spinning in the kitchen with little elegance and a lot of enthusiasm.

“Good morning!” Nicky sighed. “Isn’t it a good morning? Wonderful even. Oh my god, you guys already made coffee. Amazing” He poured himself a large mug and added a lot of milk. “What are you two talking about this early?”

Neil slid a glance to Andrew, unsure of how to respond to the vibrantly happy Nicky. Andrew watched the wall and took a sip of his coffee.

“What do you boys want for breakfast?” Nicky continued without noticing the lack of an answer. “You two are up first so you get first choice.”

“Pancakes.” Andrew said.

Nicky beamed at his cousin. “Yeah, sure thing Andrew. We can have all the fixings too; I’ll get us some whipped cream and some chocolate spread.”

Andrew didn’t respond.

“I’ll come with you.” Neil heard himself saying. “Get some fruit. Some strawberries and bananas.”

Andrew scoffed at him, making Neil roll his eyes. Nicky flicked his eyes between Andrew and Neil looking delighted at Andrew’s responses.

The shop was in walking distance and Nicky took most of the social load, talking about this and that the whole way. Mostly about his fiancé, Erik.

“He hasn’t actually asked me to make pancakes in years.” Nicky said as they perused the fruit aisle. “Sure, he orders them when we go to Sweeties or whatever. But he almost never asks.”

Nicky shrugged sadly at Neil; eyes clouded with the past. He was happy though. In this moment he was happy there was a change in Andrew. Neil wasn’t sure what point Nicky was getting at and instead opted to stay quiet but show he was listening.

“I always used to ask the two of them what they wanted to eat and they said they didn’t care but would complain if I got the wrong thing. Typical teenage behaviour, I guess. After a while Aaron started requesting more of my Mexican dishes, so I learnt how to make more than just burrito bowls. It took a while but I figured out that Aaron didn’t like fish, but Andrew did. Andrew wasn’t a fan of steak unless it was finely sliced, but he never asked for it like that specifically.” Nicky sighed and picked up some blueberries and added them to the strawberries and bananas Neil had already added.

“He never used to tell me what he wanted. It took me ages to figure out he liked sweet things.” Nicky smiled to himself. “So, I started making French toast with cinnamon sugar or sweet yogurt bowls. But pancakes, pancakes were his favourite. Better than waffles for some reason, and not normal American style pancakes but more like crepes.”

They moved away from the fruit towards the home baking section where there was lemon juice, sugar, and chocolate spread. Nicky also added some cinnamon sugar last minute.

“Anyway, I’m glad he’s asking for things again.” Nicky said after they’d paid.

“They’re lucky to have you, Nicky.” Neil said, taking one of the bags from Nicky, who’s state of shock at Neil’s words made it easy for Neil to take the bag. “Andrew doesn’t talk about much, and he hasn’t told me a lot about you. But none of what he has said has been bad, and that says lot really.”

Nicky’s eyes filled with tears, threatening to brim over but not quite making it. Neil gave him an awkward smile and started walking. Behind him he heard a few sniffles but within a few moments Nicky had jogged to catch up to him and started chatting away happily again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines bitches, have some insomnia cuddles.


	9. Soft

The pancakes were eaten with Nicky filling the social void. Kevin didn’t seem to mind the pancakes so long as he could put more fruit than pancake on his plate whilst Aaron and Andrew near smothered theirs in chocolate spread.

Aaron had taken to ignoring Neil’s presence entirely and as he slowly started waking up fully, actually engaged his cousin in conversation. Kevin sucked on pieces of fruit slowly but surely making his way through, hungover and desperate for sugar. And Neil watched Andrew. Aware that he probably shouldn’t be so blatantly and openly staring at him, but he couldn’t help but watch for the signs of exhaustion. Andrew methodically cut up his food into smaller pieces than he usually did. Placing the tiny pieces into his mouth and leaving large gaps between each bite. 

Eventually Andrew raised his eyes to Neil’s, before pointedly looking down at his plate. Neil smiled a popped a bit of fruit in his mouth.

In the end Andrew decided to drive back, unwilling to sit there without anything to occupy his mind. He drove methodically. Almost paying more attention that he usually would to circumvent the exhaustion.

When they pulled up outside of the Fox tower neither he nor Neil moved from the front seats. The other three piled out, Nicky and Kevin pausing when they saw that Andrew and Neil hadn’t moved, but Andrew waved them away.

Andrew turned his tired eyes to Neil’s.

“Stay at mine today?” Neil asked quietly.

“Roommate?” Andrew replied slowly.

Neil considered it for a moment. “I can get rid of him.”

Andrew continued to watch him, his tired eyes seeming more empty than usual. Withdrawn into himself to keep himself going. After a moment, he nodded.

Neil texted Jasper to ask what his plans were for the day, and then Tori to ask if she felt like distracting him for the day. It turned out that Jasper was out of Palmetto for the day anyway.

They trudged up to his floor where Andrew immediately lay down on Neil’s sofa. Neil went to the kitchen and started on a hot chocolate for him. He returned and placed the drink on the floor next to him before sitting down on the floor too. His back against the sofa as he pulled the coffee table closer, where his homework lay as of yet untouched.

As he began his work, he felt a hand appear in his hair. Tension he hadn’t realised he’d been holding released and his eyes drifted closed for a moment before returning to his coursework. The hand stayed there, playing with his hair, running through it, giving it the occasional tug, twisting pieces between his fingers.

“Distracting?” Andrew asked, his hand pausing after the fifth time Neil paused and leaned into the hand.

“Always.” Neil replied. “In the best way.”

Andrew accepted that and continued. Neil turned his head to look at Andrew, took in his blank face as he watched back. Neil turned his head just a little more and kissed Andrew’s palm.

“Tired?”

“Always.” Andrew replied.

“Going to sleep?”

Andrew didn’t reply. He didn’t know.

Neil sighed. “Tell me what I can do.”

Andrew tugged on Neil’s hair. “Just this.”

Neil turned back to his coursework. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed when the hand in his hair slipped down to the back of his neck, a heavy weight. A dead weight. Neil turned slightly to see Andrew sleeping. He knew it was unlikely that he’d sleep for long, but something was better than nothing.

Three hours later, the hand on his neck tightened almost painfully. Neil turned as Andrew opened his eyes, they watched each other for a moment.

“Three hours.” Neil murmured with a soft smile.

“So, this is what it takes to get you to do your coursework.” Andrew’s voice was rough and it made Neil’s eyes slip closed at the sound of it. “Idiot.”

Neil hummed. “Thank you for your assistance, in that case.”

Andrew sighed. “The things I do.”

Neil leaned into his hand some more. “I think I’m done with work for the day. Want another?” He asked, gesturing vaguely at the empty mug.

Andrew shook his head. “I should return to the idiots.”

“I’m an idiot too.” Neil said with a quick quirk of his lip.

Andrew gave him a dry look. “And needy apparently.”

Neil sighed and rested his head against the sofa. Drinking in Andrew, his less-tired eyes, the way he watched him back, the way he reclined – so at ease in Neil’s presence. An act of trust Neil understood, the gravity of such an act setting him on fire.

“Stop.” Andrew said, though Neil’s face was blank, his eyes betrayed him.

“I don’t think I can.”

Andrew glared at him, his hand slowly tightening on the back of his neck until it was pulling him closer. Their lips met and the usual intensity behind Andrew’s kisses was not lacking. His exhausted state seemed to have no impact on his… feelings for Neil.

Neil opened his mouth and moaned against Andrew’s lips as Andrew’s tongue slipped in. A shiver ran through him before he pulled back. Andrew followed him, chasing his lips, but pulled back after a moment. His eyes studying Neil’s, noting the pleasure but also whatever was stopping Neil from wanting more.

Neil pressed a soft peck against Andrew’s lips. “Are you going?”

“I should.”

“Do you want to?”

“I don’t want anything.”

“Not even me?”

“Fuck you.”

“Not today.” Neil, now half leaning over the sofa, trailed kisses over Andrew’s neck. “but I still want you to stay.”

So Andrew did. But only for a few more hours. Until it got darker and Jasper returned to the dorm, and Andrew had to check on his family. And his stray friend. Seeing and Neil had decided to define him as such. 

Two days later Neil made his way into the Foxhole court with a slight saunter. He’d received a cryptic summons from Andrew, which he was used to most of the time. Wymack took one look at him and raised his eyebrows but shook his head and waved him on, pointing to where Andrew was.

“Oh, hey Neil, what’re you doing here?” Matt called from inside the court. 

Andrew looked up from where he’d been lying on the away team’s bench. Walking around the court and toward him was Neil, a subtle expression of endearment on his face as he looked at Andrew. He flicked a quick wave toward Matt but continued on to Andrew without comment. 

They stared at each other a moment before either one spoke. Neil’s eyes flicked over Andrew, landing on his right leg that was propped up on the bench. His shoe and sock off with a compression brace on it.

“So, are you going to try and hop to your car or am I allowed to help you?” Neil eventually asked with a small quirk of his lip. 

Neil saw the need to be obstinate rise in Andrew, but he pushed it down and settled for a disparaging look at his partner. He raised himself up to standing himself and Neil held his arm out ready to slide his arm around Andrew’s shoulders but paused before actually touching him. 

“It’s a yes.” Andrew said, tone less than amused. 

As Neil helped him, they were both very aware of the eyes on them. Neil knew Andrew really couldn’t care less, and he would not explain. The questions that would come later however, that would be annoying. For both of them. But Neil helped him anyway, because he always would. 

“Andrew, should I take your key?” Nicky called out as they reached the stairs. 

“What for?” Andrew knew what for. 

Nicky paused, “Uh, to get home later?” 

“We’re taking the Maz.” 

Kevin, who had been watching silently before came up behind Nicky. “You can’t drive with a sprained ankle, Andrew.” t

“I’m not.” 

Nicky, and Aaron stared at Andrew for a moment, before flicking to Neil in surprise. Neil slipped his key fob out of his pocket, and there on its own little key ring, was the second key to the Maz. 

“He has the spare key?” Aaron asked as Nicky said “You let him drive the Maz?” 

Neil sighed and looked at Andrew. “Do you want me to pick them up at the end of practice?” 

Andrew shrugged. “Do what you want. Let them walk for all I care.” 

The three of them immediately started protesting but Neil and Andrew were already making their way out. The two of them made their way out into the parking lot. Neil was feeling smug about being in the driver’s seat, and for once, not being the one who was injured. And he could tell that Andrew could tell. 

“Stop it.” 

Neil smiled. “This is kind of fun.” 

“You’re enjoying the fact that I’m injured?” 

Neil rolled his eyes. “Sure.” Then paused. “How long are you out for?” 

“Two weeks.” 

Neil’s fingers thrummed on the steering wheel. “Do you still have to go to practice?” 

“I suppose not.” 

Andrew wasn’t looking at Neil, and Neil didn’t say anything, but Neil was definitely happy about that. He kind of liked the idea of a few hours free time each week with an empty dorm. 

When they arrived at Foxtower Neil almost automatically hit the button for his floor in the elevator, but he paused to raise an eyebrow at Andrew. Andrew had a free dorm for at least another hour, and it was definitely smarter to have Andrew on his floor rather than having to move him later. 

Neil was keenly aware that this was the first time he was in Andrew’s dorm. They’d been in Neil’s a fair few times, but never Andrew’s. There was a feeling of low-level energy surrounding this; Neil was making his way into Andrew’s life more and more. Meeting his teammates, meeting his family, being allowed into his space. Of course, Neil had been in the Maz and the roof, places Andrew considered solely his. This felt like a different kind of intimacy. 

Neil made a face when they got into Andrew’s room. “Bean bags.” 

“Problem?” 

He eyed them apprehensively. “I’ve never actually sat on one.” 

Andrew blinked then pushed Neil down onto a beanbag. He fell with a soft exhale, then looked up at Andrew in a way that made Andrew want things.

“Thanks, I could have done that myself.” 

“I’m being helpful.” Andrew dropped down into the beanbag next to him and picked up the remote. “It’s your own fault for being so tragic.”

“Bold coming from you.” Neil said, entertained when Andrew ignored him.

Andrew began flipping through channels too quickly for Neil to grasp what was happening on any of them. Neil found his eyelids drooping, and before too long, he was asleep. It was a while later that he was woken up by Andrew's roommates entering the dorm. All of them grumbling about having to walk. 

Neil blinked blearily at Andrew, who was glaring over his head at the new arrivals. 

“If he wanted to sleep, he has his own dorm.” Aaron responded to his brother’s silent glare. 

“He’s so cute when he’s sleeping.” Nicky sighed in German. “I understand why you didn’t wake him up to come get us now, I forgive you. I could watch him sleep all day.” 

Aaron made a disgusted noise and responded in German too. “Nicky can you not, for once in your life, make weird comments about people.” 

Aaron and Nicky fell into their usual bickering as Kevin turned on an exy game. Andrew’s gaze had returned to Neil’s. They looked at one another for a while before Andrew pointed up. Neil nodded sleepily. 

“We brought you crutches from Abby.” Kevin said as they stood up, pointing distractedly behind him. 

Andrew and Neil stayed on the roof long after the sun had set, unwilling to leave one another’s company, unwilling to return to the company of their respective roommates. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for absence. Shockingly, being chronically ill means it's chronic. This is a short chappy but there are longer ones ont way


	10. Yo Bet

Andrew had decided he liked the crutches. Good for swiping at people, gave him a further reach, and people moved out of his way more. The annoying part was the people who tried to help him. Hands reaching for him constantly. 

Between lectures Neil was often by his side, bringing him drinks and using his sharp tongue to keep people away from them. Smart enough to not offer to carry Andrew’s bag, he liked things being done for him, he didn’t like being treated like he couldn’t do things himself.

Andrew’s class had been cancelled last minute and he was already messaging Neil. 

**Andrew** : Lunch

He didn’t bother with punctuation. It was a question as they often had different lunch breaks. As sometimes Andrew had lunch with his family. As Neil often planned a last-minute rehearsal instead of lunch. 

**Neil:** in the cafeteria with Matt and Dan

Andrew blinked at his phone. He knew that Matt and Neil had somehow formed an amicable relationship, but he hadn’t thought they were friends. Friends that had lunch together. 

The thought of disappearing off alone for an hour and even more fleetingly, idea of messaging either his brother or Kevin crossed his mind. Andrew knew already that he’d subconsciously expected to spend his lunch with Neil. It had been floating in the back of his mind throughout his morning lectures. 

Annoyed at himself, he made his way to the lunch hall, and moreso annoyed at Neil. Not for making friends, not for making friends with Andrew’s teammates, he didn’t care about that. Annoyed at him for making Andrew enjoy his presence more than he detested the presence of Wilds and Boyd.

Andrew ignored the girl who held the door to the cafeteria for him and instead found his eyes drawn straight to Neil. He was nodding along at whatever story Matt was telling him. Dan saw him first, the laughter freezing on her face when she noticed him. Neil turned to look over his shoulder and, even though he didn’t smile, his face brightened. Andrew hated him. 

“Hey.” Neil said as Andrew slid in next to him. 

Andrew responded by taking the jelly that was on Neil’s tray of food. Matt and Dan were both watching the two of them with wide eyes. 

“Oh, uh, hi Andrew.” Dan was the first to recover. “How were your morning lectures?” 

Andrew raised his eyes to her, somewhat surprised that she was once again trying to engage him in conversation. It hadn’t worked it his freshman year, what did she think had changed? 

“You still partnered with that edgy pseudo-intellectual guy?” Neil asked. 

Andrew turned and gave him a long-suffering look and sighed heavily, making Neil laugh. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” 

Both Dan and Matt seemed confused, encouraging Neil to explain to them the tale of edgy pseudo-intellectual guy from Andrew’s class. Andrew let Neil talk and continued to eat his leftover food as Dan and Matt gave appropriate responses to the tale. 

Then Andrew surprised himself by speaking. He’d been following along with Neil’s story, listening to Dan and Matt’s comments. If he’d been alone with Neil, he’d have said it. And perhaps that’s how he found himself saying, “He’s the kind of guy you’d expect to unironically cover Wonderwall.” 

Dan snorted her drink and briefly choked. Still laughing as she coughed, Matt patting her on the back all the while. Neil, who was used to Andrew, was totally unphased. 

“Oh, for sure. Thinks he’s feminist because he wants women to step on him, kinda guy.” He nodded. “Why have you left my sandwich?” 

Andrew looked at the food he hadn’t taken from Neil’s tray and said, “You have to eat something, Neil.” 

“I have eaten. Tell him I’ve eaten.” Neil directed his last comment to Matt and Dan. 

“Sorry,” Dan’s shoulders were still shaking. “I’m still shocked Andrew said that.” 

“Andrew says shit like that literally all the time.” Neil frowned and tilted his head. “He called Renee ‘Joan of Exy’ the other day, you were there.” 

Matt cocked his head. “I mean. Yeah. I guess - huh.” 

Dan shook herself out of it. “But yes, Neil has technically eaten, but Andrew is right. You should eat more.” 

The conversation continued, Andrew offering very few comments but at each one Dan and Matt grinned impossibly wide. Enjoying every moment of it, but not pushing it for some reason. Andrew turned to narrow his eyes at Neil.

“Oh Andrew, Neil told us you suggested he double major.” Dan said, sitting in a forced casual position, as though she hadn’t been steeling herself to bring it up.

Andrew blinked at her. “What’s your point.”

Dan and Matt both hesitated, but Neil saved them. Fucking Neil.

“I still haven’t looked into how to do it.”

Now Andrew turned to him. “Why?”

Neil shrugged helplessly.

“You have no reason not to. You’re too indecisive to make the simple decision of which to major in, and yet somehow for a complete idiot, you’re smart enough to do both. So, do it. Or chose one.”

Matt and Dan looked delighted, surprised at hearing Andrew talk so much, and sensing the compliments tucked in with the insults.

Neil sighed, switching to German. “But what if I can’t do it?”

Andrew just stared at him. “You’re an idiot.”

“My point exactly.”

Andrew turned to Matt. “Boyd, how are your math grades going?”

Matt’s mouth actually dropped open. Dan, ever the busy-body, was quick to jump in. “He’s been doing so much better! So, so much better. Obviously, he still has a ways to go before the midterms, but he was just saying the other day that he was actually able to participate in class –”

“Still think you can’t do it?” Andrew interrupted her. “You’ve got a jock up to scratch in only a few weeks.”

Matt frowned at him for a second before it dawned over him. “Oh, yo, Neil. You could for sure double-major, man. Besides, you can always change your mind later if the work load is too much.”

Neil gave him a tight-lipped smile but said nothing. Unused to and uncomfortable with words of affirmation and affection. Unless Andrew was whispering them into his ear, when they were alone, when they moved against each other.

“Come on, rabbit, you’re buying me some real food.” Andrew said, getting up.

Neil picked his bag up and got up too. “By real food you mean something with enough sugar to give you a heart attack.”

“That’s the idea.” Andrew agreed as they left the table. 

* * *

A week after Andrew’s injury, practice ended early. Much to Nicky’s enjoyment and Kevin’s outrage. But it couldn’t be helped, the power had gone out. To add to the whole dreary affair, it was raining. The eight of them headed back to Foxtower, the monsters thankfully in the Maz now that Nicky had finally been allowed to use it for ferrying the group to and from practice. 

Thanks to Nicky’s wonderful driving they got there before the Upperclassmen and trudged upstairs in silence. Even Nicky had nothing to say, too bone tired and gloomy from the rain, as Aaron opened the door. 

Nicky wasn’t really concentrating when Aaron froze in the centre of the room, causing Kevin to nearly walk into him. Kevin’s face said he was clearly annoyed, but then he too froze. It was the twin look of pure horror on both their faces that stopped Nicky speaking out. 

And then he realised why. From the bedroom came a regular thumping, a noise all college students knew and understood. If the thumping hadn’t been proof enough, a breathy gasp followed by a soft “Fuck, Andrew!” clinched it. 

Aaron turned on his heel and was out of the flat in the blink of an eye. Kevin followed after, pulling a gaping Nicky by his arm. In the hallway they bumped into the Upperclassmen who had just arrived. 

“What’s wrong with you three?” Dan asked, eyeing them up wearily. 

Allison came up behind Dan and wrapped her arms around her shoulders and smirked. “Someone forget their key?” 

“Can we crash at yours for a while?” Kevin asked, voice strained. 

Nicky thought he knew why, the three of them only had their kit bags with them. No wallet, no chargers, no textbooks or coursework. There was nowhere they could really go. Besides, Nicky definitely needed to talk about this. 

Matt paused next to them and eyed them up. “We have alcohol at ours, you guys look like you need it.” 

Aaron made a beeline for Seth and Matt’s room, Kevin on his heels. Nicky trailed along after them with Seth and Matt with the girls taking up the rear. The girls were whispering to themselves but Nicky was too in shock to take note. 

“Training ending early really giving you a downward spiral, Day?” Seth said as he fished his key out of his pocket. When he received no answer, he glanced up. “Damn, what the fuck happened?” 

Nicky and Kevin both sat down on the sofa when they entered, whereas Aaron headed to the kitchen. “Where’d you keep it?” 

“Bottom left cupboard.” Matt called after him, following him into the kitchen. 

The girls didn’t even hesitate as they entered the boys’ dorm after the troop. If there was tea, they wanted to know. They placed themselves on the floor around the coffee table, pillows for seats and blankets for comfort. 

“So, spill monsters, what the fuck happened to you between the court and here.” Allison said, leaning on the table and rapping her polished nails on it. “You didn’t hit someone did you? Andrew’ll kill you if you got blood on his precious car.”

Aaron had reappeared with a bottle of vodka and a bottle of whiskey, plus a stack of plastic solo cups. Matt followed after Aaron with some mixers: coke, lemonade, ice. Aaron poured himself a drink as Nicky and Kevin did the same. As one, they all took a drink. 

“Andrew was hooking up with someone in our room.” Kevin said eventually. 

Hearing Kevin say it solidified the event in Nicky’s mind. That had happened. His memory wasn’t faulty, he hadn’t been hallucinating. 

Dan and Matt both gaped at the so-called monsters as Seth burst out laughing, wheezing with the force of it. Allison looked gleeful as she reached forward to make herself a drink. Dan and Matt both placed cups in front of her to make them drinks too. 

Aaron knocked the rest of his drink back and scowled at the burn. Or at the thought of Andrew hooking up. Or both. He too, held his cup out for more.

“Are you sure it wasn’t a solo mission?” Seth said, making a crude gesture with his hand to illustrate his point. “I mean, it’s _Andrew._ ” 

“It wasn’t.” Nicky finally spoke up, his voice weak. He cleared his throat before continuing. “Someone like… I don’t want to say moaned his name but -” 

Aaron gagged, receding into himself. “Jesus Christ stop.” 

“What? They did though!” Nicky’s hands moved as he spoke, his drink dangerously sloshing but not actually spilling. 

“What kind of moan?” Dan asked, then seeing Matt’s look held her hands up defensively. “What? Don’t tell you’re not also curious.” 

“Like, breathy?” Nicky scrunched up his face, the memory of the sound clear but unwelcome in his mind. “I’m all for my baby cousins getting laid, don’t get me wrong, I just don’t want to hear it. But whoever she was, she was into it.” 

Seth snorted again, evidently finding this the funniest thing to have ever happened. Allison seemed to agree with him as she raised her glass and said, “Get it monster.” 

Dan took a long drink before speaking, but when she did, she leant forward with a conspiratorial look. “Okay, but any guesses as to who it is?” 

All eyes turned to Renee, who sat with a serene smile on her face, sipping at lemonade. Seeing no sign of sadness, or hurt, or jealousy, they subtly tried to look away except Allison. Allison took a slow breath in as she looked at Renee, forcing herself to look away when she noticed Seth turn to her.

“I have no idea!” Nicky said, sloshing his cup around again. “I didn’t even think he had friends or knew anyone outside the team until Neil showed up!” 

“Maybe Neil knows who it is. Who’s closest to him out of us?” Dan suggested, already turning to Matt. 

Matt shook his head before she even finished her sentence. “No, Neil doesn’t tell me anything about Andrew, not even how they met or what they do when they hang out.” 

Allison nodded along. “Yeah, is it just me or is that weird? Like, who doesn’t talk about their friends?” 

“Not everyone’s a bitch, Ally.” Seth teased. 

“I meant bragging, because my friends are fucking bomb, but you know what, fuck you.” Allison said, gesturing toward Dan and Renee to indicate them as the two who were ‘fucking bomb.’ 

“Neil just respects Andrew’s privacy.” Renee said before anything could escalate. “I do too.” 

“He’s a fucking weirdo too.” Was Aaron’s helpful contribution as he made another drink. 

In the silence that followed Kevin spoke, staring into his mostly empty cup. “I just didn’t think he _did that._ ” 

Look, everyone knew about Allison and Seth’s exploits, Dan and Matt’s, Nicky often kicked out his roommates for alone time with Erik over skype, Aaron would occasionally stay at Katelyn’s, even Kevin was known to disappear for a night from time to time. But Andrew and Renee, as far as anyone was aware, hadn’t hooked up with anyone in their time at Palmetto. It was part of the reason the rest of them paired them up together in their minds. 

In the quiet that followed they heard a door open and shut in the hallway. Andrew. Before anyone could say anything, Allison had jumped up and headed for the door. 

“Don’t let him know we know!” Kevin gasped as Nicky vigorously shook his head at her. 

She rolled her eyes. “Shhh, I just wanna see if I can catch a peak at this poor girl.” 

Even though more of them wanted to speak out they all froze as Allison cracked the door open and peaked. She closed it a moment later and turned to the room. They were all sitting exactly in the same position they had been before, not one of them had so much as breathed. 

“Well?” Dan said. 

“Whoever it was.” Allison said, pausing for dramatic effect. “Was wearing his Fox hoodie. A big 03 on the back with ‘Minyard’ written across the shoulders.” 

“Oh my god.” Nicky gaped. Many of the others seemed in a similar way. 

“And they were both heading out. Together.” Allison continued. “I’d place her around Andrew’s height, a bit taller but not by much. Andrew’s hoodie was loose on them but Andrew’s fucking stacked so that makes sense. Nice ass though.” 

Everyone was silent as they took in this new information. Allison seemed happy to continue her speculations while everyone digested.

“Also, Andrew has bed hair. Either he was on his back or she was holding onto his hair for dear life. I think the second one, personally, looked more like someone had tried to use their fingers as a lawnmower.”

Aaron frowned and smoothed out his own hair, as though that would somehow reverse his brother’s post-sex hair.

“I’m sensing a bet brewing.” Dan said finally. 

Allison stood before the foxes, ready to be the bet master. “So, first things first, fling or relationship?” 

“Andrew can’t do relationships.” Aaron scoffed and shook his head. “There’s no way.” 

“So, you’re down for fling.” Allison jotted that down. 

“Don’t be so mean, Aaron! She was wearing his _hoodie._ You don’t just let anyone wear a hoodie branded with your name.” Nick argued. Oh my god how cute, Nicky loved wearing Erik’s hoodies. It felt so intimate. 

Matt hummed. “Oh, true true. That’s like, at least a month-in relationship level.” 

Seth shook his head. “I’m going to say fling ‘cause I pity the poor girl with self-worth so low she’d stick around with that creep.” 

Aaron and Nicky glared at Seth on principle as Renee reprimanded him enough for him to look a little cowed. 

“I would have said no way, like, a week ago. But Dan and I deadass heard Andrew making not one, but like, a few jokes the other day at lunch. Put me down for relationship.” 

Dan shook her head. “Having a sense of humour and having a relationship are not mutually exclusive, babe.” 

Allison held up her hand, pausing the conversation. “I’m sorry, when you guys and Andrew were at lunch the other day?” 

“Hmm? Oh yeah,” Dan said casually. “We were having lunch with Neil and two minutes later Andrew turned up and joined us.” 

Kevin, Aaron, and Nicky stared at Dan and Matt, they weren’t the only ones, but they were the two in the room who knew how out of character that was for Andrew. Andrew took a long time to warm up to people, and he’d made no effort to hide that he wasn’t even attempting to warm up to the rest of their team. 

“He like, ate Neil’s food and then Neil told us about this annoying guy in one of Andrew’s classes. Was totally surreal.” Dan shrugged. “Admittedly we carried most of the conversation, but Andrew actually engaged with us occasionally.” 

“Very rarely you mean.” Matt said. “Actually, he even said something nice, I think. He was helping Neil decide about his major.”

“So, he’s got this totally cool and hot best friend, he’s potentially in a relationship, and he’s hanging out with his teammates?” Nicky said, his heart squeezing painfully, but in a good way. 

“Don’t say that like it’s,” Kevin fumbled for the right word, “like it’s impossible to conceive that Andrew has people.” 

“I mean, I get you.” Nicky conceded, holding his hands up. “But can you honestly tell me that you expected this from first year Andrew?” 

“No, I wouldn’t expect this of first year Andrew. But first year Andrew was on the wrong medication and just starting his first year of therapy with Betsy. Which is to say, he was in a different place.” Kevin threw back. “Can you say that you expected last years’ me to wilfully sit down and drink in the same room as Seth Gordon, regardless of circumstance?” 

“Hey, fuck you?” Seth said, unsure if he was offended or not. “Feelings mutual? Fuck off.”

“I don’t even think Andrew knows what I’m studying.” Nicky mumbled in German.

“Yes, he does, otherwise he wouldn’t be able to obsessively know what each of us are doing.” Aaron bit back in the same language. “Makes sense that he’d try and control his only friend’s degree too.”

Had Kevin been able to understand German, perhaps he would have stood up for Andrew. As it was, he was busy turning something over in his head. Something he wasn’t certain he could ever bring up with Andrew, especially if he was wrong.

“Put me down for relationship.” Kevin said after a moment, interrupting the various discussions happening around him.

“Got some insider info, Day?” Allison said, eyes narrowing at him.

“Wouldn’t you like to know? You cheat on most your bets anyway.”

Allison flicked her hair over her shoulder. “Bite me.”

In the end, Matt, Allison, Nicky, and Kevin had gone for relationship, whereas Seth, Aaron, and Dan went for fling. Allison turned to Renee expectantly. 

“So, what’s your take on this new development?” 

Renee shook her head. “I don’t think I can take part in this one.” 

Allison sighed. “Why because of the bet about you and him? That’s as good as closed.” 

Seth sat up, “Hey that’s not true. If it’s just a one off or fuck buddy Andrew has with this chick, Renee still has a chance. She might be plotting right now.” He paused. “Not that I think you should, Renee, you could do so much better.” 

Renee gave him a dry smile, “I know what I deserve, Seth.”

Dan hummed slightly. “I’d say the bet on Renee and Andrew shouldn’t be closed until one of them is confirmed dating someone else.” 

Aaron stood up, causing everyone to look at him. “Katelyn’s out of practice.” 

“Ey, both twins are getting it today. How often do you think that’s actually happened?” Seth laughed at Aaron. 

“Shut the fuck up. I’m leaving.” Aaron turned and left the room. 

“He’s not taking this well.” Nick commented, watching his cousin leave. “I think it’s cute, now all of us have partners. Oh my god, this Christmas we could all do something together!” 

“Nicky, he doesn’t even know you know he’s got a something, let alone whether or not it’s even a relationship. I don’t think a WAGS Christmas is on the cards.” Dan said watching him over the rim of her cup, a light smile on her face. 

Nicky sighed. “A boy can dream, Cap.” 

Kevin stood up too. “Well now that Andrew’s… done, I’m going to go watch the recent Bearcats game.” 

“Can I join you?” Dan asked, already getting up, determined. “Andrew won’t be back for a bit, and I’d like to hear your insight.”

Kevin’s eyes widened slightly, “Uh, sure.” 

Dan dropped a quick kiss on Matt’s lips before walking out with Kevin, already giving her opinion on the current Bearcats line-up. 

Nicky, not wanting to be left in a room with Seth and none of his group, left to go call Erik. He had _so_ much to discuss with him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favourite chapter so far. I hope you like it. 
> 
> Well. It's my favourite chapter that's been published. There are some fun ones on the way.


End file.
